Regrets In My Heart
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: OroTsu pairing. Oneshot. Kinda a drabblish thing I had going on for a month or two. Can Tsunade face the reality of her true feelings for Orochimaru? What happens when she ends up pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, I mean absolutley **not**, own Naruto or the characters.

A/N: Yes, odd couple, but personally, I love them. As you can already guess, it's pretty damn long. Blame me and my drabbling, it just came into my head and I couldn't stop. So if you don't wanna read, turn right the fuck around. For those of you who wanna read, enjoy. Preparing the whole thing for this website was just as hard as writing it.

* * *

Orochimaru snickered crudely as he gazed upon the village of the leaves on his perch from a faraway tree. He made sure Kabuto went on a so-called 'special' mission, a hoax that the foolish henchman would soon figure out when he arrived at the village Orochimaru told him to meet a group of sand village shinobi. His target tonight wasn't the village, surprisingly, and it wasn't Sasuke or Naruto. It was someone he should have killed the moment he met her.

_'Tsunade...' _

But he couldn't. A soft breeze whispered through the night, tossled his long, black mane behind him, bangs sweeping gently infront of his forehead. His almond shaped eyes were ever watchful, full of malice. Yes, this plan was indeed a clever one. Why waste such effort in summoning a whole bunch of shinobi for the assasination of one person? A woman no less.

The blonde haired Sannin was an incredible fighter, he had to give it to her, but no one could out match his maleovence or skills. Orochimaru was a true bastard and everyone knew denying it was just being a little too symphthetic. And everyone knew how much he detested symphathy.

_'It's time. Now or never,'_ He said mentally as he looked over the village bathed in moonlight. As he silently stared at the quiet town, memories started coming back to him. They plagued his mind unhappily and a growl erupted from his throat.

_'This village can burn to the fucking ground for all I care.' _

Orochimaru gave the village one last gaze then was off like the wind as he leapt off from the tree branch. The wind tossled at his hair and his eyes narrowed from the rush of brisk air. His scowl, ever arrogant as himself, he leapt with lightning speed off of the roofs of the buildings all the while contemplating on the plan he fabricated on his way to the village.

_'I will kill her. I'll kill you, Tsunade.' _

He wasn't in any kind of shape to destroy a whole village, but if he killed their precious Hokage, only then could he guarentee the village destroyed.

_'All their hopes and everything with it. I'll destroy this lowly village, whatever it takes.'_

* * *

Soft grunts echoed throughout the bedroom of the Hokage followed by the shifting of sheets. Funny. She couldn't get to sleep tonight. A disturbing feeling in the pit of her stomach kept her awake, forbid her to close her eyes until she found out what it was.

_'Dammit. Why me?' _

Tsunade sighed softly as she realized that she wouldn't be getting back to her slumber any time soon. Shifting onto her side, her head nestled deep into the pillows, she frowned solemnly as she gazed outside her window. It was a beautiful night, with the moon being out and all. It bathed her in the most of surreal lights, making her skin appear a translucent white, her eyes glimmering with celestial beauty. If anyone could see her, they'd mistake her for a lost angel who was trying to find her way back to heaven. She scoffed at the thought.

_'Ever since I became Hokage, not one guy have I been able to have in my bed.' _

The ANBU were to blame of course, guarding her every second of her life. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without one having to guard the place. It was amusing in a way when she admitted to them that she was sexually frustrated, but to her, it wasn't funny one bit. In fact, it was completley cruel. The increasing frustration gave her the wildest thought of sneaking out and finding a one night stand, but she knew that even as a legendary Sannin, that the ANBU were sharp and would easily detect her absence.

_'Damn, what I wouldn't give to have just one...just one night with someone. Nothing special.'_

It wasn't a problem the first couple of months, but as they started becoming slower and slower, she became more and more desperate and it wasn't long before she thought about it all the time. When she was doing her work, sex plagued her mind like an army of angry bees. She couldn't even have a simple drink without thinking of the damned issue. It was a goddamn sin and she knew it too. Something that felt so good couldn't possibly be a blessing. She's had her share of it, but the title of Hokage has refrained the coveted act and now here she was like a horny teenager wishing for the ache inbetween her legs to go away.

_'Anyone would do. I really don't give a damn who it is...'_

She despised being desperate, for any reason whatsoever. The woman was a free spirit, did everything herself and never needed help from anyone. Even with the various men she had the pleasure of sleeping with, she was dominant. Impatient and arrogant, surely no one else could match her insolence, nonetheless her inability to being patient. You could call her a bitch, but hey.

_'I'm one of the legendary Sannin.'_

Tsunade groaned helplessly as the ache inbetween her thighs increased. Her mind she cursed as well as the inconvienence of not being able to have anyone in her bed. She was also horny which wasn't such a smart attribute to have, especially when she was a sex deprived woman. What she wouldn't give for the ache to go away. Pleasing herself she also found desperate, which was why she rarely did it. But tonight, there seemed to be no other option.

_'I have to. Fuck it. I can't take it anymore.'_

Hastily she threw the covers off of her voluptuous body and sat up. She positioned herself on her knees then sat back, getting in a comfortable position. Her eyebrows knotted together as she bit down her lower lip, hands working at her night gown so it was pushed up at her hips. When a woman was desperate, do not underestimate her abilities. Especially when she was a legendary Sannin.

She had many ways of pleasuring herself. Toys, jutsus, her own fingers. But her most favorite was using her fingers. The trick was to apply her chakra at the right amount at the right time. She perfected the act, named it after one of Kakashi's jutsu's, but with her own twist. _A thousand years of pleasure._ It was fitting because after doing it, her needs were guarenteed satisfied for a while. A month at the most.

_'I wonder if anyone else can use their chakra for sex? Not like me...' _

A whimper came from her lips as her fingers pushed aside her panties, damp from juices that longed to be released. It was a damn shame. In her eyes she was like a helpless kitten, having to go to a last resort to save herself from sneaking out. But she saved herself the trouble and before she could stop herself, slid her fingers against her slick folds which forced a throaty moan to quietly echo against the bedroom walls. Her nerves were sensitive to her own touch, for a moment it feeling like someone else was touching her. At that satisfying thought, she moved her fingers to the hardened bud of her flower, rubbed it with the slipperiness of her already wet fingers. A moan fluttered out of her throat, honey irises closing. She was merely testing the pleasure she could give herself without chakra for this was how she warmed herself up. And once she found herself comfortable with the pleasure she was giving herself, she would whip out the chakra and go all out.

_'Who says I need a man? I can give myself the pleasure of a hundred of them without help from anyone.'_

Funny how her mind could turn against itself when she was indulging herself in such sinful acts. Surely this wouldn't be the last time she'd resort to such inferior acts. Unfortunatley for her, there was someone who was going to make sure that she never had the pleasure of doing it ever again, or doing anything else for that matter. And he was looking right into her window.

* * *

Orochimaru couldn't believe it. The plan he had so carefully forged, so perfect that it was fail-proof, was falling apart as fast as he could stop it.

_'What's she doing?'_

The malicious Sannin had always thought of the woman as a rebel. Someone who wouldn't stoop so low as to do something so pride deprived. He didn't expect to find her awake, but more amusingly, he didn't expect to find her touching herself. He always wondered how she got her fix. She was beautiful enough, yet the only person he remembered her being with was that damned Dan. Why she never had more boyfriends, he didn't know. But all he knew was he wished he could've been hers. Yes, he used to admire her. Adored her even. Someone with beauty like that didn't come around often.

_'Tsunade...damn you.' _

His feelings for the fellow Sannin were muddling in his mind, messing with his head which he really couldn't sit well with. A scowl formed on his face at the unintended thoughts of the blonde haired woman. **Used to**. He _used to_ like her. Used to have feelings for her. Right?

_'Grrrr. Dammit all, Tsunade you...' _

He couldn't finish his contemplation for the sounds of moaning began to reach his ears. Without second thought he looked into her window again, wide eyed. It all looked so weird to him. To see the girl he grew up with, the one who despised him with all her might, pleasuring herself. It was like walking in on his parents having sex. She seemed to be deeply immersed in her pleasure. Otherwise she would have surely sensed him before he even stepped foot on her balcony.

It was all weird, yet perfect. She was distracted and now was his chance to kill her. His plan was looking less foggier than it was a moment ago. Yes, now he remembered why he was here. To assasinate the Hokage and have his revenge on the village he despised. All of it was in his head, yet he still couldn't make a move. He was too distracted with her moaning. _'Look at her. Using chakra to please herself. Has she really stooped that low?'_ Orochimaru found it all to be quite sad and in fact felt pity for the Hokage.

_'What am I doing? I have to kill her...'_

Tsunade was breath-takingly beautiful in his eyes and in the moonlight's glow, she seemed even more celestial than she already looked. Inner passion for the woman started to rise again in his mind as he subconciously blinked in silent awe. His eyes watched her methods with something he was unfamiliar with, the way her lucious lips parted in helpless groans. He always wondered how her pretty voice would sound when it involved sexual tasks. The woman was sensual and it was no surprise that she looked the part too.

For the longest, Orochimaru seemed inwardly fascinated with her curves. Whatever she did, she looked beautiful, sexy if you would. He immediatley knew it just had to be her breasts. In all truth, they were bigger than melons themselves. The malicious Sannin surely wasn't a pervert, but once his eyes laid on her, it all changed. He couldn't look at any woman the same way again. Not when Tsunade was as beautiful as any female he's ever seen. As they grew up, he could tell that she would develop into a knock out, someone that was coveted by every man. When he realized that, he started giving up hope that she would ever find any interest in him.

_'She was so beautiful. So busy with other guys that she didn't even give me a chance.'_

He growled after that thought, damned himself under his breath. Thoughts like those shouldn't even be on his mind, let alone right now when he was on a mission to kill her. Bringing his attention back into her room, he was actually surprised when he saw her crying out, the glowing fingers inside her opening moving at an alarmingly fast pace. _'She has experience. This isn't the first time she's done this.' _

Tsunade was moaning nonstop on her bed, completley oblivious to the watching eyes of her rival. Yet right now, she could care less.

_'It feels sooo good. Why have I been denying doing this for so long?'_

Her other hand was gripping the sheets tightly, chest heaving gently as the peak of her climax approached.

"Oh, my God!!!!"

She let out a strangled cry before the hot fluids of her essence poured out of her pussy. Sliding down her thighs, soaking her bed sheets, Tsunade could now say that she was satisfied. Soft pants labored from her mouth as she pulled her fingers out. They were coated generously with her juices and she couldn't resist the kinky act of licking them off.

Meanwhile, the peeping tom known as Orochimaru was in a shocked stupor as he watched the woman engulf her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she did so. It caused an uncomfortable tightening in her pants and almost immediatley he started to damn the woman for making him feel such feelings for her.

_'She's lost it. Was she really that desperate?'_

After a moment of watching her, Orochimaru couldn't stand it any longer. He had to finish his plan before he completley abandoned it and did something crazy. So he impatiently waited just a few minutes longer. He wanted to catch her by surprise. The blonde haired Hokage seemed to be in a sort of daze for what seemed like one, maybe two minutes. She looked tired and satisfied. Surely what she did would surpress her sexual hungers for a while, he concluded. Finally, she started to ease off of the bed, a bit wobbly at first when her feet reached the floor.

_'Mmmm. Now I have to clean up...What a pain...'_

Tsunade was so caught up in her actions that she was temporarally blind to the fact that it was suddenly a lot chillier in her room. She shivered and rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Looking towards the window as a reasonable suspect, she gasped when she found it to be wide open. _'No way. Someone's here.'_ Her guard up, she straightened her stance and whipped her amber eyes all around the room in a desperate attempt to find whoever it was that snuck in.

_'They made it past the ANBU? Damn, whoever they are, they're good...'_

She quickly headed for her bureau where she kept her the holster for her kunai and grabbed a couple. Spinning them around on her fingers, Tsunade narrowed her eyes to the window once more as if to get more of an explanation. _'Who in their right minds would want to sneak into my room? Unless...assasination.' _She smirked at the thought. Someone was fool enough to try and attempt murder? To her? One of the legendary Sannin?

_'Don't make me laugh...'_

The Hokage slowly circled the center of her room, looking everywhere when in fact, it was as empty as the lead she was trying to get for the meaning of why someone would want to kill her.

"Come out. You can't hide for long. I'll find you, whoever you are," She said smoothly, voice calm as water.

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle came from out of nowhere, fear spiking her scent. She knew that laugh all too well. Her stomach churned uneasily as a maleovent voice slithered into her ears.

"Now, now Tsunade. Surely you wouldn't kill a fellow friend, now would you?" Orochimaru came out of his hiding place which happened to be from under her bed. Tsunade growled, lip twitching as she gripped the kunai fast into her hands.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?," She said, venom dripping from her words. The fellow pale skined Sannin chuckled again, golden orbs ever evil as he stared at her. _'Hmm, she has her guard up...'_

"Oh, nothing. Just thought i'd stop by and see an old friend. I hope my presence is healing the lonliness you're feeling, dear Tsunade."

Gasping, the Hokage widened her eyes as fear and embarassment rushed throughout her body. With a flush, she said unsteadily, "You were spying on me, weren't you?" Orochimaru snickered. "Correct, my dear friend. Like I said, I just wanted to stop by and what did I see? A lonely Hokage touching herself. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thinking of me while you were-" "Ugh, shut up!!!" Tsunade threw a kunai straight at him, unluckily having it caught inbetween the fingers of the evil Sannin.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve? It wasn't my fault that you were just pleasuring yourself and I just happened to see it."

She was angry now. All drowsiness seemed to have left her body and the comfortable content of her orgasim from earlier left as well. Now Tsunade felt as worst as before, enraged and completley unsatisfied. If she ever got him to leave, she'd surely have to pleasure herself again.

"Orochimaru!!!! You pig!!! I'll lop off that head of yours and then you'll be sorry you ever fucked with me!!!" She threw the other kunai at him, yet he only dodged it, laughing softly as he did.

"Come now, Tsunade. Don't be so angry. I'm not teasing you about it. It's completley natural-" "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!!!," She yelled, gripping her fists. "What do you want with me?!! Why are you here?!!!," The Hokage continued angrily. Orochimaru stared at her musingly for a moment longer, drinking in the furious look on her face. It simply turned him on to see her so enraged.

"Answer me!!!!," She screamed, her voice cracking. Tears were welling up in her eyes and his silence was driving her insane. If being around him was one thing, another was having to endure his silent treatments. She liked him better when he talked.

"Alright. I guess if you want to know, then i'll tell you. I'm here to _kill _you, Tsunade. You have done enough for this pathetic village. As much as I despise the idea of spilling your pretty blood, I see I have no other choice," Orochimaru slithered as she widened her eyes. Tsunade was too flabberghasted to even answer him back.

_'No...no...'_

"If I give you the option of giving up your position, you'll surely refuse and if I give you the option of running away and never coming back, you'll refuse that offer too. So it's now come to this. I've always wondered what it would be like to slit open that delicate neck of yours..." He grinned devishly at her shaking form. She was afraid and he just loved when a woman had the look of fear on their faces.

_'All the more easier to enjoy killing them.'_

He took a step torwards her and she immediatley whimpered. Tsunade stepped back, yelled unevenly, "Get away!!! Don't come any closer, you bastard!!!" Orochimaru widened his grin. "Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid, Tsunade. Let me see your beautiful face fear me." She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The blonde haired Hokage kept on backing away as he came closer. Fear plagued her mind of doing anything else. Nin Jutsu wouldn't work on him. He was too slick. She couldn't use any Tai Jutsu on him either, he'd just dodge everything. And she knew any Gen Jutsu's were out of the question. The man was almost unstoppable.

_'Where are those ANBU guys when you need them?'_

"Stay back!!!!," She screamed helplessly as the malicious smirk on his face haunted her mind. Tsunade was helpless and she knew it too. "Calm down. I promise this will all be over very quickly. To save you the pain, my dear friend." She shivered in fear, eyes shaking as she took another step backwards. She took another step, but her foot only made it onto the floor halfway when her back came in contact with the wall. The Hokage whimpered. _'Oh no. What do I do?...Think...Think...'_

She couldn't make her body move and he only got closer and closer. Only then when he was just a mere few steps away from her did she come up with a plan. Run away. Tsunade quickly turned around torwards the door, ran as fast as she could, yet as feared, he stopped her.

Orochimaru sprung out his long tounge, coiled it around her waist before dragging her back to him. Tsunade writhed violently in his hold, screaming for him to stop, tears pouring down her eyes like waterfalls. She actually thought he was seriously going to plain old kill her. But she forgot that her dear old 'friend' wasn't as cynical as everyone thought of him to be. Before when they faced off, she was protecting Naruto and for the briefest of moments, she thought that he would actually kill her to get to him. _"Tsunade, you're the last person I would want to kill..."_ And that's when her whole perspective of him changed. He didn't want to kill her. But why was he acting like such a big shot now? He could have as easily ran in and stabbed her or used one of his henchman to do it for him. And yet here he was, pronouncing his plans and acting as if it was nothing big? Nothing that even concerned him in the slightest? Wasn't he apprehensive of the ANBU? No. It has to be something else.

_'Then what does he want from me?'_

She was forced back into his body with a hard "umph" before she felt the blade of a kunai knife press against the skin of her neck. Even with his tounge out, he managed to talk just fine, which even made her fear him further. All her courage was instantly sapped from her mind, not even having the ability to ask what he was going to do to her.

"Yes. Tremble. I absolutley adore the look of fear on your face, Tsunade. All the more worthwhile when I kill you..."

That evil voice slithered into her ears unpleasently, her tears becoming heavier. Her breaths were shaky, her whole body what she knew had to still be paralyzed with fear for she didn't dare move when she felt the kunai slowly slide down her body. Tsunade went absolutley still, contemplating on just what he planned on doing next. But as the knife became dangerously close to the valley of her breasts, she could pretty much guess on what it was.

_'Oh no...Not him. Anyone but him.'_

"Your frightened expression is so delicious, I think I could eat it. But since i'm here, I might as well have my fun. Wouldn't you care to let down your guard, dear Tsunade-"

"Shove it up your ass, you fucker..."

Orochimaru let the look of shock take over his face for the briefest of seconds before returning back to his smirk.

"Hmm, trying to stand up for yourself, Tsunade? Well too bad, because it's a little too late for that. I'd like to hear you say that again after I do this..."

What she felt next took her by surprise. The sounds of ripping filled the room and when she looked down, she could see that the kunai was slicing through the bust of her silken night gown. She shivered twice as hard as the knife descended downwards, exposing her lingerie clad body until it stopped at her waist where his tounge was wrapped around. The brisk air caused goosebumps to erupt onto her skin, her nipples hardening. After a sinister chuckle, he whispered with satisfaction, "Yes. Even though I can't see your pretty face, I know it's even as scared as before. Surprised, my friend?"

Tsunade gulped inaudibly, face strained in fear. She finally found some courage to say something.

"W...what do you want from me? If you're going to kill me, then just do it."

"Then what fun would it be if I didn't let you go without a little parting gift, Tsunade? Surely your more smarter than you look, but then again, you are a blonde..."

That comment struck a nerve and within her body, she could feel her hate for him boil all over again. It bubbled upwards as fast as a volcano on the brink of bursting. When you made Tsunade angry, you better have a good reason as to why you did it before she kicked your ass.

"Asshole!!! Take that back!!!," She screamed before using her left arm to try to punch him. Before her fist even came in contact with his face, a strong hand grabbed it then started to slowly to twist her wrist. Tsunade cried out helplessly as his cynical amber eyes watched with greed.

"You actually thought you could pull yourself out of this? Please, Tsunade. If you're going to try something like that, at least do it when my guard is down. You know how I get when people toy with me."

She bit down hard on her lip while searching the floor, as if all the answers she would ever need were on it.

_'I can't let him do this to me. I have to fight back.'_

"You think I give a fuck? Orochimaru, unhand me before I kick your ass-"

"Slow down there. Someone as lovely as you shouldn't lower herself to fighting. We're both adults. Why don't you try and talk it out with me-"

"Why don't I try and match my fucking fist with your face?!" He let out another chuckle, the kunai knife going back to her neck. The pressure of the blade increased and she was forced to labor her breathing in an attempt to gather more oxygen.

"I don't think that's going to happen. You see, one wrong move and i'll guarentee you'll be killed much more quicker. A real shame. Just when I told you I only wanted to have some fun."

The amber eyed Hokage growled. With quickness, she swiftly elbowed him in the stomach which loosened his hold of his tounge. She shoved him back before escaping his imprisionment. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the smirking kunoichi, his tounge coiling back into his mouth. His scowl was fierce as he gripped the kunai in his fist. "Why you little..."

"If you think it's going to be that easy, then you're wrong, bastard. I'll never succumb to a fucking word you say and don't think i'll stay idle as you do whatever the hell you want with me. And to think, I thought Jiraiya was the only pervert of us Sannin." His growls reached her ears like music. Yes, he was angry. But suddenly, he started to snicker, his eyes returning to their sadistic stare.

"My, my. How time changes people. If you haven't known about my newfound change of mind, then i'm sorry you have to find that out the hard way. As you can see, i'm fairly attracted to beautiful women."

Tsunade thought she was going to become sick. She let out a gagging cough, stared at him like he was crazy.

"_Beautiful_? Since when the hell are you choosy of women? And why the hell are you calling me beautiful?"

"It's quite simple. Because you are. Surely you agree. You always were the baby swan of the ducklings back then, dear Tsunade."

Tsunade had to blink a couple of times. _'What? You have got to be kidding.'_

"Why now then, Orochimaru? You choose **now** of all times to tell me your feelings? I know i'm beautiful, but you should have said something sooner. Maybe if you would have told me sooner, then maybe things could have been a little more different. Look at you, you really do feel like a dumbass huh?," She mused while placing her hands on her hips. Orochimaru widened his eyes. _'Did she just say?...'_

The curves on her body looked even more far away than they've ever been. And her pretty face. He damned himself for not telling her when he had the chance. Someone with her beauty came around once in a light year- almost never came around at all. She was one of a kind. And he let her get away.

"Maybe you're right. Which is why i'm here to not only kill you...but to have some fun. Old friends need to get more accquainted, aren't I right?," He said cooly, bringing the kunai up to his mouth. "I'll assure you, you won't regret it," added the golden eyed Sannin.

His long tounge came out in a timely, wet sweep, licked the blade of the kunai knife. The pit of her stomach knotted with a newfound ache while her nerves shot out adrenaline at the speed of light. Her legs felt wobbly, but she maintained her balance. She ached once more inbetween her thighs, but she didn't surrender. Even she couldn't tell herself why she was feeling this way, delirious and light headed. His stare deepened and her eyes couldn't break their stare. He watched her every tremble, every delicious shiver that caused more goosebumps to erupt from her soft skin.

_'Yes, I regret ever letting her go, but now I can make up for abandoning her. I'll have her whether she refuses or not...'_

"Yes. That's right. Don't deny me, Tsunade. What pleases me more than your fear, is your lust..." The blonde haired Sannin was soon under an unbreakable trance, all traces of thought leaving her mind. She just focused on him as everything else dissolved into nothing.

_'Orochimaru...'_

He took a step torwards her, inwardly surprised that not once did she stop him. Her eyes were glazed over, the hands on her hips falling to her sides. An even sinister smirk formed over his original one. If she wasn't stopping him, then it would be easier than he thought to get her into bed.

"You must have been so lonely. Luckily I showed up just in time."

Orochimaru grew closer and closer to her, for a moment thinking it incredeous that she still didn't move. With the thoughts of self grandeur of finally conquering the Hokage, he was absolutley blind to the fact that what was infront of him, wasn't what he desired. Before her at last, having to lift her eyes to stare into his, Tsunade shuddered more visibly at the maleovence his stare possessed.

"Dear Tsunade. I hope you tremble with anticipation. I will not hurt you..." His right arm quickly wrapped around her waist making a gasp tear from her lips. "...Yet."

Moments later, his smirk suddenly dropped as the body in his hold poofed up in a puff of smoke. "Replacement jutsu. Clever. You had me there for a minute, Tsunade," He laughed maniacally as he looked at his arm, hooked around thin air. Just as he turned around, her voice sounded with a bit closer ratio than he could have hoped for.

"Well I gotcha now, bastard."

His left cheek was met with a hard blow from her fist, Orochimaru stumbling back, hissing in agony. The curvy kunoichi brought her fist back, her stance firm and powerful. "Hah. Looks like someone's losing their touch. But I was just holding back on you. If you leave now, i'll probably only beat you senseless, but leaving you concious enough so you can get the hell out of my room."

Expecting for him to be angry, infuriated, it deeply shocked her to see him gather himself up from his hunched composture, laughing.

"Still as harsh as ever, I see. But no matter. It just pleases me even more to see a murder victim fighting back. It's just no fun when they sit and do nothing-" "Dammit, shut the fuck up!!! That's one thing that hasn't changed about you, you sick fuck!!! You never know when to shut the hell up!!!"

Tsunade leaped into the air, her body formed as that of one practicing Tai Jutsu. Her foot was aimed right for his face and as gravity pulled her body down, she let out a cry of battle and hardened her face. "Take this, bastard!!!"

"I don't think so."

Widening her eyes, she watched as the black haired Sannin disappeared into thin air, her foot crashing into the floor, splintering the wood.

"Damn. Missed." Tsunade picked herself up and gazed remorsefully at her the huge destruction to her precious floor. _'My floor...How the hell do I explain this to Shizune?'_

Suddenly, the feeling of something warm and wet coiled tightly around her waist once again. It frightened her, yet enraged her at the same time. A long tounge lunged her body backwards before being caught in the deadly hands of none other than Orochimaru.

"How foolish can you get? Honestly, you really can't be _that_ ignorant." His hands felt frigid cold against her already cold skin. She shivered, her scowl unwavering as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"You sick bastard. Unhand me!!!-" "I'm afraid I can't, Tsunade. Not again. Now I have no choice but to use force. Shame. We could have compromised something so beneficial too. Oh well."

Before she could say anything, her voice was lodged in her throat as he flung her onto the bed. Fear rose as quickly as she could blink inside of her. For a soft and comfortable bed, she landed onto it painfully, groaning. Tsunade immediatley started to roll off the bed, despite the moment she took to rub her head. Yet her actions were futile when he pounced ontop of her, planted his hands on either side of her head. Evil laced in every single syllable of his words like the threading of anxiety knotting up inside her stomach.

"You won't get away from me this time," Orochimaru snarled. She could tell that he has grown impatient. His patience was something she didn't know anyone could possess and almost never has he outwardly showed his frustration. As she gazed up at him, she studied the small sneer on his face, hunger in his eyes. He was almost identical to that of a wild animal. The man saw what he wanted and he got it. He was used to getting everything he wanted in the first place anyway.

The honey eyed Hokage deepened the hatred in her growls, eyes glaring up at him with the feral enragement strong enough to set ablaze a pile of dampened lumber. Her hand came in contact with his face, slapping him senseless. But no matter how hard she hit him, no matter what kind of jutsu she used on him, he got back up on his feet.

_'It's like he's invincible or something. Look at him. He's laughing as if I didn't do a damn thing...'_

"That hurt. Why must you continue to be so mean-" "Because I hate you, you fucker!!!" He chuckled down at her as he rubbed the spot where she slapped him.

"Are you sure? Not when I saw you trembling back there. You want me, admit it." Tsunade scowled before slapping him again on his other cheek. She watched him, head turned sideways from the impact, laughing even louder. It sickened her.

"Get off of me before I get angry, Orochimaru. I swear i'll-" "What?" She gasped quietly when he looked back down at her, confidence in his eyes. "What are you going to do to me, Tsunade?"

Growling, she clamped both of her hands around his neck, strangling him. Her smirk dissolved almost immediatley when she saw that he was unaffected, that same sinister look in his eyes.

"Nice try. Now it's my turn."

His hands grabbed at the torn edges of her nightgown and ripped down the rest as easily as tearing paper. He drank in the astonished look on her face, the shaking her irises did when she looked down to see her body exposed. _'Thank goodness I decided to wear lingerie.'_

"Such lovely curves. Yet if I remembered, you never were a fan of eating three meals a day. Still get nausea from those dumplings you despise?"

Her astonishment left her face and once more she scowled. Her grip around his neck tightened as she curled her lip into a growl.

"I said get off of me," She warned dangerously, death written out for him in her golden eyes.

With the same coloured eyes, he stared down at her with a devilish hunger, one in which pulled her into the trance she was in before. "I don't think I will. I was never one to leave a woman unsatisfied. And you, my dear Tsunade, are unsatisfied." Sneakily, his hands traveled up her body, goosebumps leaving behind on her skin. She trembled unwillingly, biting down on her lower lip.

_'Oh no. He doesn't plan to rape me, does he?'_

His soft laughter rang through her ears like an annoying buzzing of a fly. What was worser than his laughter was sense of humor. He laughed at the wrongest of times. Put the man at a funeral and he'd laugh. Tsunade blockaded out his laughter, focused strangley on the destination of his hands. Never has she expected for a man's hands to feel so soft. It seemed that her once cold body was growing warmer by the second, making her nerves even more sensitive to his icy hands. A rush of something familiar pooled into her stomach as her heartpace quickened. He was making her too aroused for her own good.

"Hmmm. So quiet, now. What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?," He mused quietly as he saw her eyes widen at his hands. Orochimaru looked down as well, smirking while his hands started to run over the swell of her breasts. Tsunade was too frightened and shocked to even continue her grip around his neck. Holding back a moan, she quickly grabbed his wrists then pushed his hands off of her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought I made it clear when I said get the hell off of me!," The Hokage shouted before throwing a painful smack to his face.

Unlike before, when he laughed, Orochimaru was growing serious as he turned his head back to gaze down at her. His eyes were agitated, mouth formed in a small scowl.

"You never know when to admit defeat. Your little slapping games are going to end right now, Tsunade, whether you like it or not."

He took his hand and grabbed her wrists, forced them above her head. She gasped loudly at his actions, looked upwards at her hands then downwards to his hand that was roughly kneading her breast. She didn't know whether to be afraid or turned on. They didn't call him a legendary Sannin for nothing.

"You're too beautiful to be putting up a fight," He said softly. His words hit her like a brick wall. They were flattering, yet at the same time confusing.

_'What's his problem?'_

Before she could further contemplate on the matter, his mouth covered hers unexpectantly in a passionate kiss. Stunned beyond belief, the blonde haired Sannin could only stay still as he continued with his unexpected ways. _'W-why's he doing this? Why him of all people?'_ Waiting in painful silence to see what he was going to do next, it seemed that her concience was either going crazy or wasn't functioning right. In the back of her mind, she had the deep seated fear that he would do something unexpected, something that would surely hurt her in the process. Yet, for the first time in a long time, she was wrong about the Sannin above her.

_'He hasn't changed, I know that for sure...But why is he acting like this? You would have thought the guy used to love me or something...'_

Tsunade gasped when she felt the warmth of his tounge lick her bottom lip. It was his own little way of pursuading her to open her mouth. And she fell for it just as eagerly as his hand reaching for the hooks of her bra. She didn't know herself, couldn't find a reason on why she was acting so eager to his kiss and his touch. The Hokage despised the man as much as anyone, yet here she was moaning inside of his mouth as if he has been gone for an eternity, body shivering to his touches as if he was the person who invented the sin of sex.

And even more surprisingly, she could care less about what he mind thought. Wantonly, she pushed all of her thoughts of denial away and focused on what was before her. If this was the man that was going to bring pleasure to a sex deprived woman like her, then by all means, she would take whatever he was going to give her. Even if she would regret it, at least her desires would be satisfied and she could get on with her duty as Hokage.

Their kiss was that of tounges and moans, rough yet gentle. Tsunade was afraid at first, for she knew of his notorious extending tounge, yet even more shocking as it was, he didn't extend his tounge. If he did, she knew she would surely choke to death and that was another way in which he could have killed her. But all thoughts of murder have left his mind a long time ago, about precisely a few minutes ago when he broke into her room.

She felt the hooks of her bra snap open, tearing a gasp from her mouth. Opening her eyes, all she could see were the amber eyes of the man ontop of her. They appeared to be as evil as ever, yet behind them, she could see a glint of compassion, something she has yet to have seen in his eyes. Tsunade only closed her eyes again and moaned. Orochimaru stared down at her for a moment more, contemplating with puzzlement as to why she wasn't fighting back anymore. It nagged at his mind for a long time, even after he closed his eyes and kissed her more feverishly as if to clear his thoughts. But he couldn't deny the sense of happiness that had somehow formed in his heart. The woman he admired for so long was accepting everything he was giving to her without apprehension.

_'She must want the same thing I want...'_

Orochimaru, with his free hand, went back to her breasts now free of their restraints and grappled one in his grasp. Another gasp came from her mouth as her arousal rose even higher. Her moaning was becoming more louder, her hands in his knuckled imprisonment clenching and unclenching in an attempt to ease the tension she was feeling building up in her mind. Tsunade arched at his touch, moaned as he rolled her nipple inbetween her fingers.

_'Why doesn't he just get it over with?'_ Her body wildly writhed beneath him in protest which stirred his concious that was shrouded under a thick layer of haze inside his mind.

Slowly he parted from her lips, confusingly stared down at her as she panted softly. Tsunade was glad for his actions, for even she didn't know what she would have done to him if he kept on kissing her like that.

"Why do you resist? I thought I made it clear that one so beautiful shouldn't fight." She averted her eyes away from his in a desperate attempt to push newfound feelings aside.

_'Why's he making me feel like this? The men i've been with have never made me feel this way. Even after sex, I could care less about them, but Orochimaru?...'_

She pretended to study the wall with intent honey irises, way too stubborn to admit anything at the moment. The pale skinned Sannin gazed down at her in slight puzzlement, still unable to analyze what was wrong with her. His hand stopped its teasing of her breast and instead went to take a gentle hold of her chin, moving it to force her eyes to look up at him. And when they did, he didn't like what he saw. Regret and sadness were embedded in the eyes he knew all too well of to be holding anger and cockiness. He couldn't deny that he did feel a pang of hurt inside of him, but his curiosity banned any other emotions that tried to slip out.

"Why do you possess sadness? Dear Tsunade, I haven't even pulled your panties off yet and you're moping like I just broke your heart," He whispered, his devilish grin and sinister tone of voice long gone. Amber eyes, full of concern, stared down at her. The blonde haired Hokage found his look to be utterly shocking, yet at the same time, found it quite sweet that he at least cared for her. Biting down on her lower lip, she ascended her eyes upwards, staring at the ceiling.

"Orochimaru. I despise the fuck outta you. So much I could...ugh. Do something crazy. But you see...I was hoping that you wouldn't do this to me. Because it makes me not want to hate you so much. So what I have to ask you is..."

Her eyes fell back into his stare and they stayed like that for a moment before she squeezed her hands in his hold and whispered shakily.

"...How come? If you loved me, you should have said something long ago. You of all people should know that being apprehensive only gets you nowhere. Why are you showing me your feelings now of all times?..." Orochimaru stayed silent as he searched her golden depths, the slight trembling of her bottom lip. The last thing he wanted to make her do was cry. Being a monster to someone as precious as his first love was something he didn't find much enjoyment in.

_'Tsunade. I know you're right. I should have proclaimed my love for you long ago. But now...even if I do, what good will it do? Like arriving with a pail of water to a fire that's already burned out.'_

"I cannot answer that question as of yet, Tsunade. But I will not lie to you. I have admired you for a long time. I wanted to say my feelings for you even when I wasn't sure of them back then. But as I can see, i'm too late."

Frowning, the golden eyed Hokage looked away and unwillingly let a tear shed. She let out a whimper and shut her eyes tight.

"Well of course, you are. Damn you, Orochimaru. Sometimes I wish that I never met you," Tsunade whispered tearily, unaware to the hurt rippling in his identical golden orbs above her.

_'Tsunade...'_

She wanted to cry so badly that it hurt, but she refused to show any emotion to this man. Not when he was breaking her already torn heart. About ready to summon up her courage to tell him to leave, she suddenly felt a soft hand wipe away the tear that had traveled down her cheek and her neck. She gasped.

_'His hands are...warm.'_ Even the hand holding her own wrists hostage felt warm all of a sudden. She peeked open an amber orb to see an alarming amount of softness in his eyes. Tsunade never as so much seen a glimpse of softness in his eyes unless he was toying with her. But she could tell. He wasn't playing around. _'He's...smiling?'_ The smallest of grins overtook his lips, so small she had to strain her eyes to see it.

"But we did meet. You can't take it back. And I can never go back in time to tell you how I feel...but...Tsunade..." Orochimaru let go of her wrists then took a hand and kissed the top of it. Butterflies of an unknown cause fluttered around in her stomach, cheeks flushing immensely. "At least let me make it up to you," He finished, staring back into her eyes with as much love and softness as she's ever seen in her entire life.

_'Orochimaru...have you really...changed?'_

Tsunade was stuck, unable to choose whether to allow him to continue with what he was doing or send him away. A huge part of her heart was nagging at her mind to get rid of him, yet at the same time, her heart was telling her to let him stay. Let the man that wanted to love her get a second chance. _'And he's sexy. Damn...I could see if it was Jiraiya who wanted to confess some sort of love torwards me, but instead they send Orochimaru. I never knew trying to love someone could be so hard. He's hurt so many people and manipulated many just to get what he wanted. Am I his current victim?'_

Licking her dry lips, she stared helplessly up at him, lost for words. "...What do you want me to say?..."

A silent gasp left his mouth, flabberghasted. _'Is she kidding me? It's completley obvious. Hmm, then again, she __**is**__ a blonde.'_ Orochimaru kissed her hand again, never leaving their stare. Already he could feel her body shaking, but this time, not in fear. _'She wants me. She's more stubborn than a damn ox. But that's Tsunade for you.'_

"Say _yes_, Tsunade." He watched her clench her eyes tight, as if concentrating. What she was really doing was trying to get her mind together. As sex deprived as she was though, it wasn't everyday that she let evil shinobi come into her bed. And even if she did, what good would it do for her? It's not like they would be guarenteed another night with her. The same situation applied to this shinobi above her. Waiting, hoping for the answer he yearned for.

_'He gets everything he wants...but maybe...maybe just this once, he can have something else. Only because I can't take that look he's giving me.'_

Reopening her eyes, Tsunade looked off torwards the sliding door of her balcony, intently watching the moon's soft rays of light fade behind the cover of a thick cloud. Everything grew darker as a result, but one one thing remained in tact. Orochimaru's glowing amber eyes. When she looked back up at him, she narrowed her eyes, almost as if she couldn't trust him.

"Orochimaru. I swear, if it'll make you shut up then fine. Just don't expect anything else to happen between us. I'm merely in the mood and you're lucky you caught me at a good time or else you would've been out of my door by now."

Smiling a wide, devilish grin, he whispered softly, "Oh really?"

Tsunade subconciously scowled, teeth gritting, anger flaring in her eyes. "Bastard, would I lie?!-" Her words were taken right from her mouth as soon as she felt his hand on her breast once more. Hesitantly, she descended her eyes to his hand, watched him knead her large mound with expertise. She felt the colour rush back up to her cheeks and the desire stirring once more inbetween her legs.

_'Orochimaru...'_

"Why must women wear these contraptions? I never even knew they made them in your size. Tell me, do have custom made bras?." He mused quietly as he pulled her arms out through the demolished sleeves of the nightgown, beyond repair, then took off the bra. She growled loudly in protest, not taking being handled so carelessly as easily as he would have hoped.

"Fuck you!," She screamed, her voice cracking. He only chuckled.

_'Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her voice. The woman yells too much, I tell you.'_ "Please, Tsunade." Orochimaru examined the bra, studied the tag that read an incredible 32 DD. Widening his eyes, he discarded the garment to the side. Still not overcome from the small impact of shock, he still managed to continue uneasily.

"Scream any louder and you won't have any voice to moan my name." Groaning in exhasperated frustration, she grabbed two fistfuls of his silken black mane and pulled him unti his face was inches from hers. Up close, she could see just how clear and pure his amber eyes were, compared to hers, his was a better hue and they certaintly were pretty cute. Mentally shaking her head, she hardened her eyes then clenched his hair tighter in her hands.

"You good for nothing bastard. If you don't get this over with, I swear i'll have my ANBU in here faster than you can wipe that disgusting sneer off your face," The Hokage threatened lowly. Orochimaru, though, continued to grin as if she hasn't said a word.

"My, my, aren't we confident. But wouldn't it be a sight if they actually **did **come in here. To come and rescue their Hokage who's practically naked in her own bed. I would have already left before they even arrived. If you want to call them, be my guest. You certaintly won't hear the last of this when they find you."

His remarks earned a subtle growl to escape her mouth. They were so close, one would think she wouldn't even be able to get angry, but then again, when it came to Orochimaru, anything was possible. Tsunade glared at him for a second longer before releasing his hair from her grasp. He smirked wider with a sound of satisfaction.

"Does this mean that you're done? Can I proceed with my intentions to your pretty self?," He said quietly, running a finger along her jawline. Her gentle growls didn't go unnoticed to his ears which only pleased him further. _'She's trying to deny me. Yet she said I could do as I please. Oh, this'll be fun indeed.'_

"Just get on with it, would ya?," Tsunade snarled, her hands clenching into fists then unclenching repeatedly as if to fight off the urge to smack him again.

"As you wish, my Tsunade," Orochimaru mused softly before allowing his hands to roam down her body. He watched her face as it slowly began to relax, eyes that were full of anger now murky with lust. Her full lips parted in silent moans she tried her hardest to articulate protests, yet couldn't come out. She was too shocked to do much of anything. Once more his hands grabbed her breasts, now free from the restraints of her bra. With his smirk still plastered to his face, he descended his eyes to her chest as his hunger for her became greater, stronger.

Hesitation the last thing on his mind, Orochimaru leaned down and covered her breast with his mouth. Gentle moans of encouragement fluttered from her throat as the heat of his mouth met with her hardened nipple. _'Oh please God, if he uses that tounge, it's all over.'_ And as she feared, God answered her hidden prayers, the hot tounge of the snake Sannin coming out to greet her sensitive skin.

"Orochimaru...," Tsunade begged softly over hardened breaths. Her hands impulsively reached for his head, fingers weaving into his silken hair. He moved his tounge slowly around the erect peak before running it across, sucking it gently. She urged him softly again and again to never stop, and he obliged to her every word. His other hand which was busy kneading and caressing her other breast suddenly stopped as he abandoned the current breast and went to the other. He did the same treatment while Tsunade, despite her delirious state of mind, couldn't help but contemplate her feelings for the mysterious Sannin.

_'I...I still don't know if I can trust him. But, my God, he hasn't even fucked me yet and he has me all hot and bothered. Orochimaru, please tell me that this is just a spur of the moment thing. I can't really mean that much to you. You can't seriously...love me, can you?'_

She was purposely pulled from her thoughts when she felt his mouth plant long, wet kisses down her aroused body. Tsunade gasped and gently writhed beneath him, her fingers leaving his hair to grip the sheets. In her sight of vision, she could see the rise and fall of her chest in short lapses. She was so anxious of what he would do to her next, it was killing her. The Hokage wasn't one for being patient, and wasn't it just her luck that her lover was as patient as a damn saint? She whimpered softly when he reached her navel, dipped his tounge into her belly button.

"You taste delicious. You must surrender your secrets to achieving such a delectable taste." Tsunade groaned impatiently. "Even my servant doesn't talk as much as you, Orochimaru." "Is that so? Then I guess there's only one way to subdue me," He whispered evily as his kisses went down lower.

Her heart was racing impossibly fast, her eyes rolling upwards in ecstasy of the increasing pleasure his mouth was making to her. His name passed her lips in a jumble of mixed vowels and inarticulate sounds as his fingers hooked around the hips of her panties. An unknown sense of fear suddenly rushed into her system at the thoughts of what he could _really_ do to her. What if he was just playing with her? What if he hurt her? _'What if he leaves me like this?'_ Quickly, she dispersed of the doubts in her mind. He wouldn't do that to her. The man just got through saying how much he admired her and all.

_'Yeah. He wouldn't hurt me...unless it's a trick! Yes, that has to be it!'_

Orochimaru barely slid her panties down before the woman beneath him squealed a loud noise of surprise, shoved him off of her. In utter shock and confusion, he watched her scramble frantically away from him until her back touched the headboard. She swiftly reached for the sheets, covering herself neck high, her face flushing a million shades of red. "You dirty little bastard...," Tsunade seethed through gritted teeth, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" Growling in impatience, she shouted tearily, "You're using me!!! I know your game, fucker!!! Being sneaky doesn't work with me!!!"

The Sannin furrowed his brows closer, still not quite understanding her accusations.

"You...think i'm **using** you?," He repeated slowly, the words sounding foreign to the sadistic man. Tsunade tried her hardest to refrain from slapping the clueless bastard.

"_Yes_, you ignorant dumbass!!!!"

He relaxed his face right after, gave her a hard look as if trying to look into her mind. After a minute, he cocked a brow with a small smirk, a growl leaving her mouth as he did.

"What on earth has caused you to act so paranoid all of a sudden? What? You think i'd really use you? Tsunade, I may be a monster, but i'm not heartless," He defended smoothly. She clutched the sheets tighter in her grasp. Never has she felt the hugest urge to cry than she did right now. She still couldn't decide whether to trust him or not and it was slowly starting to show as tears welled up in her eyes. The facade she tried to display was less than perfect and it wasn't convincing Orochimaru for a second.

"Monsters are heartless, Orochimaru!!! That's why you're here!!! To use me!!! Then you boast about your plans to kill me?!!!," She argued, watched his stunned face freeze for a minute. _'She's really schooled her mind to hate me. I wasn't expecting this...'_ Orochimaru was true when he called himself a monster and of course he's been heartless. But not to her. In fact, she was the only person he ever hesitated to hurt, furthermore try to kill. His original plans were falling apart right before his eyes and he didn't even think he could continue with them.

_'Should I hurt her? Must I kill her? No...I don't want to. But I have to do __**something**_

After a minute of staring into her glassy amber eyes, he solemnly sighed and hung his head. "Tsunade. You have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you." His voice was unusually soft and sincere. Almost as if he was finally breaking from the evil shell he's kept himself in for so long.

Tsunade was speechless. She stared blankly at the Sannin on the other end of her bed, his shoulders sunk and his hair hiding his face. Whatever it was that he was about to say was tearing him up as much as it was for her to hear it.

"I've always admired you, Tsunade. I already told you. Out of all the people I would kill, you'd be the last. Actually, you wouldn't even be on the list...You're different," He confessed quietly, an undescribable lump forming in his throat. Orochimaru actually was afraid of something.

_'I can't say it...She's the last person i'd want to say something like that to...'_

_'I'm different? Since when the hell has he been paying attention to me like that?,'_ The Hokage self queried as confusion crossed her expression.

Slowly, he lifted his head, peering through his long veil of hair at the blonde. His heart felt heavy and butterflies fluttered madly inside his stomach. Not only was he afraid- he was completley embarassed. Tsunade could see a faint pink blush appear at his translucent cheeks, her lips fighting to tug upwards yet she kept them straight.

"Tsunade...I believe I..." He stared at her hopelessly, wishing she could give him a hint of something to say rather than make him say everything. She shook her head. "You believe what?" Orochimaru looked back down while running a hand through his hair. "Tsunade...I...sort of...well, I think I..." Rolling her eyes, she let out a groan of impatience. "Spit it out!!!!"

Lifting back his head, his golden eyes hardened before moving closer to her. Immediatley, she defended herself, her tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Stay back!!! Get away from me!!!!"

Tsunade couldn't even blink for he was closing in on her so fast. In the speed of light, he was infront of her, his hands yanking the sheets off of her body. Shocked beyond belief, she could only gasp and watch him through frightened eyes as he looked over her body with a clouded look that could be pass for lust. But it wasn't lust. Examining them closer, she could actually see the faintest ripple of compassion in them mingled with the raw sense of fascination. He was actually marveling at her, just the thought of that made her look at him even more differently than before. When his eyes locked back with hers, Tsunade nearly fainted.

_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Tsunade..." He muttered her name in a caring whimser, reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears. The brush of his fingers sent her heart thumping, so loud she could hear it pounding, throbbing in her ears. A blush crossed her cheeks and her eyes glazed over in his stare. She couldn't deny the sense of affection that was causing her heart to beat so fast, her mind to become foggy, her hands to gently hold his cheeks.

"Orochimaru...?"

The snake Sannin softened his eyes at the sound of his name, inching in closer and closer to her face subconciously. "Tsunade..." He could feel her sweet breath in soft gasps upon his lips, her eyes looking even more beautiful up close than anything he's ever seen. And almost on cue, the moonlight reappeared from behind a curtain of a cloud, luminating her eyes nearly tenfold. Orochimaru has really never seen anything more beautiful.

His clammy hands found the curvature of her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She nearly hissed at how hot his skin was, squirmed in his hold to ease off the discomfort. But it didn't show in her eyes for she stared at him the entire time.

He looked almost speechless, searched her eyes tenderly for an answer. "Tsunade I...I think I..." Her lips mouthed 'love' silently as if to help him and he slowly nodded. Tsunade wasn't surprised. In fact, she giggled at his shyness. "Hmm, so you love me? Well isn't that the sweetest thing i've ever heard?," She whispered musingly, her eyes following her hands as she brushed aside his bangs. Orochimaru, slightly flabberghasted, said back quietly, "...And...you don't mind?"

"Mind?," Tsunade laughed, feeling as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.

_'At least one of us said it...'_

"Orochimaru, that was so sweet of you. In fact, it was kinda cute. Why couldn't you say it when we were younger?," She continued, lightly scolded him with a flick to the forehead. To her amusement, he still hasn't recovered from shock and could only mouth out inarticulate sounds.

"But...I...you...but...I thought...-" His honey coloured eyes widened slightly when she pressed a finger to his lips. She giggled at his lost for words, but chose not to scold him for that either.

"What's wrong, Orochimaru?"

Leaning up closer to his face, he looked even more shocked than before. Tsunade couldn't supress the giggles she was making. Seeing him like this was the equivalance of seeing Jiraiya give up 'research' for the rest of his life and replacing it with a hobby that was totally out of character. Until their noses touched did she find it a reasonable proximity, but for Orochimaru, not only was he surprised and embarassed, but at the same time he didn't know how long he could control himself around such an impulsive woman. His eyes hesitantley broke from her stare to scan her face. Once he saw her lips, he nearly dove in to kiss her, yet refrained when words started spilling out from them.

"Cat got your tounge?," Tsunade teased, smirking when his shocked expression changed to a dumbfounded one. But no sooner did it change did it change again. Now it was her turn to be surprised when his smirk reappeared accompanied with malicious amber eyes.

A loud gasp came from her when he tugged her body closer to his, so close, she didn't think she could escape such a confinement. "Wrong, Tsunade," He replied evily, his voice low, gazed into her eyes once more. Oh shit. _'Now he's turning the tables. Fuck.'_

Orochimaru leaned down the small distance needed to touch her lips with his, murmured softly against them, "I have your tounge."

He pressed his lips harder onto hers, yearning for a response from her deep in his heart. Closing her eyes, Tsunade tilted her head off to the side and moaned gently. He kissed her again, feeling his self awareness slipping away. Their slow kisses evolved into even longer ones until he boldly, without permission, slithered his tounge inside her mouth. If she could, she would have moaned his name, but was content with giving a soft hum of approval, her hands reaching up to grasp the front of his shirt. Sounds of moans filled the room along with the hasty rustling of clothing.

Tsunade, at that point, could care less if he was the most evil person in the world, because she was ready for sex and she'd be damned if she sent him away now. Her fingers swiftly helped him remove his shirt, threw it over his shoulder onto the floor. His skin felt even hotter than before and it almost felt as if her own skin was burning, and not from desire. But, once again, she could care less. Grabbing his shoulders, she groaned into their kiss of tounges and yanked him down onto the bed ontop of her. Supressed giggles slowly started to release when his hands started to massage her flat stomach.

_'She's ticklish?...I can use this to my advantage...'_ The snake Sannin smirked in their kiss and lifted his hands so his finger pads were the only things touching her stomach before tracing simultaneous circles onto her sensitive skin. Tsunade quickly pulled out of the kiss, soft, frenzied laughter escaping her throat. "Oro...chi...maru!!!," She exclaimed, her hands desperatley trying to pry his hands away from her stomach.

"Hmm, women are so weak. Tickle their stomachs and they admit defeat. I could certaintly use this tactic for another time."

Tsunade by then was doubled over with laughter, tears in her eyes again. "Stop!!! Orochimaru, quit it!!!," She choked inbetween breaths.

Orochimaru stopped, not because she admitted defeat, but because her hard laughter has forced her breaths to become twice as labored. He stared at her chest while she wasn't looking, marveling at her breasts like any other pervert that had tried to stare even for five seconds before she would knock them out. But alas, he wasn't as sneaky as he had thought.

"Orochimaru..." Her voice was a hushed growl and he knew all too well how easy it was to anger her. He summoned up all his courage then chanced a gaze down at her. Tsunade didn't look happy, but the questionable eyebrow she had raised only spurred further questions that he chose not to ask.

"You're a real pervert, you know that? I have to start calling you the new Jiraiya."

Orochimaru frowned at the statement. But he chose once more to keep his mouth shut. She did say she hated when he talked so much, plus he didn't want to anger her again like the umpteenth times he's done since he broke into her room. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"The next time you ever do that, i'm really going to punch you. But i'll let it slide, I guess. It can't be helped. You're a pervert after all," She said with a disappointed sigh. Tsunade reached upwards after a moment and tucked back some strands of hair behind his ear.

"But you know...I only let it slide because you're so damn sexy." Her deliberate stare up at him could only mean that she was teasing him, the demure way she batted her eyelashes and the playful pout her lips were making. So beautiful. It took all his strength just to stop his impulsive reflexes. He wanted to kiss her, do so many things to her that his mind wouldn't allow so much contemplating at once. Orochimaru, for the first time in his life, was completley drained of being capable to do anything. Mentally that was.

Through the lust, when he really looked at her, she was just too good to be true. Could their relationship progress? Could they ever fall in love? What if they did, then what? Of course their romance would be scorned. It was a complete waste to even consider thinking of trying to love her. As Hokage, she couldn't possibly have a child who's father is the most hated enemy of the hidden leaf village. Just as his hopes started to fade of their relationship, she grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into a full kiss. His eyes widened at the pursuit, the vibration of her lips against his as she moaned stirring up his queries even more. Yet, for her sake, he'd comply as he kissed her back, hands finding their way back at her waist, slowly wrapping his arms around her until her bare chest collided with his.

Tsunade wasn't denying him any longer. Words couldn't describe the sense of accomplishment he felt in his heart, the original adoration for her that increased just from the solitary act alone of kissing her. She wasn't ignoring his pleads of passion, but embracing them. And the best part of it all was- he didn't have to force her. All on her own. Who knows? Maybe the blonde Hokage secretly yearned for him as well.

As the kiss progressed, he once again started to touch her. The calluses of his pale hands handled her curvy body with enough gentleness so that she wasn't complaining, yet rough enough to cause the most delicious of shivers to roll over her skin. She had no idea where he learned how to touch a woman, but wherever he did learn, she had to know when and where.

In reaction to his touches, she kissed him harder, demanded he keep up with her, and he did. Never failed her once. Once his tounge started to probe her mouth, Tsunade let out a drone of delight as she gently raked her manicured nails down the sides of his shoulders, running down to his arms. Soon her hands went over his and he took her on a little 'ride' around her body, handling her with the rough gentleness that had her pleading for more.

It didn't take long for him to comply completley with her wishes and was soon too riled up to be gentle with her, nonetheless, flirt. He slowly broke their kiss in one smooth motion, planting a trail of kisses along her jaw line. Orochimaru went right to where the sheets hid the rest of her body and tugged them off. She was now nearly completley naked as well as him, her with her panties and him with his pants. Just the single pieces of clothing alone frustrated their sexual desires and it almost got to the point where he would just rip off her little pair of panties and go for it. But out of his feral state of mind, he considered her feelings and decided not to.

'_There's nothing worse than an aroused Tsunade who's gone enraged.'_

"Orochimaru...yesss..."

His name sounded like music to his ears when she said it like that, full of lust and desire. To hear it sound like that again, he'd give anything for. So he took it step further and abandoned her upper body. Everything he wanted was below the navel. He wasn't going to lie now, not when the frustrations between eachother have grown so strong. Sexually that was. Orochimaru began kissing down her throat, forcing her to gaze upwards.

Tsunade has never felt so eager for sex than she did right now. He hasn't even done anything to earn his name in the form of harmonic moans and yet she knew it was only beginning. Sooner or later, he'd do something completley out of character and that's when she would lose it. She knew him better than himself sometimes.

Orochimaru was spellbound to her moans as his hands descended down her body like his lips. Her slender fingers ran pleasingly slow through his long hair, all the way until her fingers were weaving through mid-air. And when that happened, she did it again, but she couldn't deny that it has gotten a tad harder for his head was going even further southwards.

"Ohhh, Orochimaru..."

Like before, when his fingers hooked around the edges of her panties, she completley freaked out, but this time around, infact she encouraged him. Doubt had completley left her body. Hesitation seemed to have spiked his arousal for he looked up at her as if for comfirmation of what he was about to do.

"Are you sure it's alright? I can't have you denying me again, Tsunade," He whispered softly. His hands felt so soft and his eyes were equally tender. Looking at him right now had her growing steadily wet and her ache was more painful than ever. She nodded.

"Yes. It's alright..."

She leaned down and awarded him a soft kiss before letting him continue. Her hands planting behind her, she watched with anxious eyes as he slowly tugged her panties down by the hips, her breathing becoming heavier. He was only looming over her precious of places, yet the proximity of his closeness was causing her body to tremble slightly, the woman in no control of her actions whatsoever.

Orochimaru caught this. Smirking gently, he whispered casually, "Anxious?" "Mhm." He gave a soft chuckle, averting his amber eyes up to chance a glance of her face. Her eyes were all cloudly like, biting her lower lip. "Then good. I just love a woman who can't wait. Makes it all the more exciting, no?," He continued smoothly as her panties reached her ankles. Tsunade silently nodded, watched when he threw the flimsy things behind him. Now she was completley naked, but she could care less at the moment for the snake Sannin was parting her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat at the gesture, anticipating every single movement he made.

"You're not a virgin, I hope, Tsunade?," He mused, taking in the sight of her glazed folds, exposed clit. She almost didn't hear him for her blood was pulsing so madly through her ears. Looking into his eyes which were leveled with hers, she shook her head, damning herself mentally for her sudden muteness. But you couldn't blame her for being speechless, with the malicious look he was giving her. Orochimaru smirked wider.

"Of course. Silly me. Why would I ask something so obvious?"

Tsunade almost regained her voice back to defend herself when he opened his mouth, his long tounge flopping out. And that's when, for the first time, she praised the man for such a ridiculously long tounge.

Pleased with the reaction from her, he flirted just a little and flexed his tounge as if he was licking ice cream.

"Orochimaru...gods, you know just how to frustrate a woman," Tsunade breathed, never taking her eyes off of his tounge. Her dirty little mind had racing thoughts of what he could do to her, how she knew this wouldn't be the last time she'd have him in her bed.

"And I know how to please one too," He boasted before extending his tounge further, watched evily as her eyes descended like his tounge. The Hokage didn't know what to expect, but if he didn't have to place his head inbetween her thighs to please her oraly then you could probably guess what his intentions would be. She braced herself before his tounge flicked playfully over her swollen nub. A whimper escaped her lips. He did it again and again, painfully slow, whimpers evolving into soft moans. The high pitched sighs muddled in with her moans sounded into his ears with a melodic tune only someone like him could conjure up. Orochimaru was merely teasing her though, both of them knew it.

The blonde haired kunoichi broke the stare to close her eyes, lips parted constantly as he gently cleaned off her essence from her earlier orgasim. Each stroke of his tounge on her bundle of nerves sent her on edge, all of her awareness a thing of the past.

"Fuck, no...ohhh..."

Her body fidgeted as if she could never get comfortable and she found herself moving her hips with his tounge movements. He was only teasing with her, but the teasing would all build up sooner or later. That was his plan.

From the quanity of moans coming from her, he could conclude that this wasn't the first time someone's done this to her. It only drove him to please her twice as much. Without warning, he stopped lapping at her pussy then in one fluent stroke, drove his tounge up into her tight walls.

Flying her eyes open, Tsunade stared up at Orochimaru, only to be greeted with a smirk tugging at his lips. She dared a look down at his tounge, only to see a fraction of it disappeared inside of her. "Oro...chi..." She couldn't even say the last syllable of his name for the shock of his penetration still overwhelmed her. Soft moans danced through his ears, the source, the trembling woman infront of him. The ecstasy that was occuring inside of her was just unbelievable, words couldn't describe. Almost on reflex, she lifted her hands onto his shoulders, pleading for him to never stop the delicious assault on her spasming walls.

She never knew someones tounge could do what his was doing, nonetheless attempt to try it. In and out it thrusted with a sinfully slow tempo, never giving mercy. It almost felt too good to be true. The wetness of his tounge mingled with the slickness of her pussy resulted in the most amazing sex she's ever experienced, and they weren't even having intercourse yet.

"My, my, someones excited..."

She abruptly looked up at him, still not over the fact that he was still able to talk even with his tounge out. "What's that supposed to mean?," She lashed back, her sex shrouded mind becoming unpleasantly plagued with anger. The woman told him before that he talked too much. And just when she was focusing so hard on her orgasim too.

"You were wet before I even started," He whispered as he curled the tip of his tounge inside of her teasingly, watched her hold back a moan in which she let out as a whimper.

"And now here you are about to have yet another orgasim. I never knew women your age could even endure such an experience, nonetheless-"

"You know what, Orochimaru? Now, not only are you fucking up my orgasim, but you're seriously pissing me off."

"I am, are I?"

"I didn't speak _fucking_ Chinese, you bastard-" "Alright then. That's all you had to say, Tsunade," He laughed gently while retracting his tounge back into his mouth. Secretly, she was going to miss how good his tounge felt, but for one reason or another, was now holding up yet another barrier against him. Hard-to-get was something she was good at- and he was someone who was good at getting those hard-to-get women. Wow. Small world.

Orochimaru spread open her legs even further then slid a hand down to her entrance. Once she felt his fingers move against her clit, she had the strongest urge for some reason to kiss the smirking bastard. Fuck the barrier now. Completley caught off guard, the snake Sannin felt her hands clamp the back of his neck before having her lips crush against his. Slightly overcome with shock, he continued to subconciously toy with her sensitive nub, drawing out even louder moans from her than before. When Orochimaru learned something new, he made sure to store it in his mind for another time and learning about what turned her on was no exception.

It didn't take long for their kiss to mature into tounges and what seemed to look like they were literally slobbing over eachother, Tsunade being able to taste herself in the hotness of his mouth. His expert fingers continuously toyed with her clit, even mixing it up a little, bringing his fingers down to her seeping slit before heading back to her clit, even with lubrication as he rolled the swollen nub between his fingers.

Either it was him or he was going delusional. But he could have sworn he felt the woman trembling, her thighs bracing close to his which were obstructing her legs from closing together. Tsunade proved his delusions to be true when she broke the kiss, manicured nails raking hard up his back as she cried out his name through labored gasps. And right after that did he feel something extraordinary.

Hot as lava, yet as slow as molasses, he personally couldn't tell how slowly it was pouring out for there was so much of it. Her juices coated his entire hand and then some. Unprepared from the sudden release, Orochimaru brought his hand up and stared at the shiny essence that was her climax all over his hand. Tsunade continued to moan and gasp, softly into his ear when she leaned over to it. Her teeth bit pleasingly hard on his cartilage, nipped it inbetween moans.

"Please...now...fuck me now, I can't take it..."

At first, the Sannin didn't know what to do, drawn like a moth to a flame with her seductive words yet yearning so much to tase the essence that was her climax. "Tsunade, how can I when I have a hand covered with your-" A little more impatient than expected, the blonde haired Hokage lifted her head from his ear and gave him a heavy glare.

"You have some damn nerve...just watch and when i'm done, the pants are coming off and we're fucking, understand?"

Bold words leaving him flabberghasted, she took his blinking as means of his approval. Tsunade grabbed his wrist and engulfed his forefinger into her mouth, licking up the sweet subtance that was her orgasim. Even more shocked, Orochimaru could only stare as the sensual actions had his pants feeling even tighter than before. The heat of her mouth had him fantasizing about other places she could put it, and her tounge swiped up her own essence as if it was second nature.

As she finished licking up the last off his hand, she let out a long, throaty moan that she knew would have him going crazy. And to her pleasure, he did. Orochimaru didn't even let her finish for he snatched his hand back and kissed her hard, in hopes of finding some of her climax still in her mouth for him to taste. Tsunade instantly closed her eyes and moaned again, bringing him back down ontop of her on the bed.

_'Now we're getting somewhere...'_

He hastily took off his pants as his kissing became even wilder with the blonde kunoichi. Her heart thumped with a rapid rhythm that she knew he could feel as their heated bodies pressed together. Tsunade couldn't help but moan into his mouth when she felt his large erection press inbetween her thighs. She never wanted the sensation he was giving her to end, never wanted his methods of seduction to stop. Momentarily, both of them were now completley naked on her bed, the only noises were that of the Hokage's moans as his hands resumed their rapturous assault on her body.

"Orochimaru..." His name from her lucious lips drove him insane with desire, his tantilizing hands squeezing and massaging every fleshy part of her body in its descending path. She was completley intoxicated with large amounts of desire for the Sannin, the simplest of kisses on her neck making her delirious. Her mind felt a sudden surge of reality when his hands reached her thighs, parting them a little wider.

It was the funniest thing. One moment, she had all the desire in the world to endure any type of sex he would give to her, and now- she was apprehensive. Again.

_'Is this right?...Should I let him? I've delayed him before. There's no telling what he'll do if I delay him again.'_

Unexpectantly, he stopped his kisses on her neck, lifted his head to stare into her eyes. Both locked in a heavy stare, eachothers eyes held the same emotion. Hurt. "Tsunade...If you are reluctant, I can understand."

She gasped inaudibly, watched his frown grow, the hurt in his amber eyes deepen. The last thing she wanted to do to him was upset him, to see him like this was tearing her apart. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. I'm not. I want you in every way possible, Orochimaru. Really, I do," confessed the kunoichi, gently holding his face in her soft hands. Orochimaru studied her face for a moment.

"I sensed apprehension earlier. Are you sure?" Nodding, she reached up and awarded him a chaste kiss. "Yes. Yes, i'm sure."

Tsunade suddenly went rigid when she felt the tip of his erection slide past her slippery entrance and into the hot, tight caverns of her womanhood. She clenched her eyes shut, grabbing his shoulders as he quickly fit himself into her. Not that it hurt her or anything, but when the man was known to be nothing but a malicious villian who killed and manipulated without second thought, you couldn't blame the Hokage for being cautious. Her walls easily invited him in and from the size of him, Tsunade was grateful she wasn't a virgin.

_'I'd be in some big trouble if I was.'_

"Why on earth are you tense, love? I thought you said you weren't a virgin?," He implored, brow raised as he looked down at her. Peeking open an eye, the Hokage felt a furious blush cover her cheeks before explaining, "Who said I was tense? I was just nervous, that's all."

Cocking a smirk, the Sannin mused, "Nervous? The Hokage?"

With a sudden impulse of defense, the angry kunoichi let her death grip of his shoulders release to fold her arms. A low growl emitting from her mouth, Tsunade tried her hardest from slapping the smirk from his face without losing it.

"How dare you mock me...I'm Hokage, dammit!!!"

"Hokage or not, Tsunade, it still pleases me to see that scowl on your pretty face."

"Bastard!!!!"

Despite the acknowledgement of his love for her and the newfound emotions she had found for him, Tsunade still argued with him, Orochimaru providing the same cocky remarks until she grew irritated.

"If you don't get this over with, I swear you won't live to see tommorow, fucker!!!"

"Fine."

Both hands holding up her thighs, he dragged his length out of her constricting walls before thrusting back in. Gasping, Tsunade felt a wave of unfathomable pleasure rush throughout her body, this time even stronger than the others he's given her. The many months without intercourse proved to be agonizing, but with the slow, deep strokes of his dick, they were healing her of her desire, and infact, was making her even hornier than she's ever been. Wherever he learned to know what pleased a woman, she was going to make sure she knew where.

"Ohhh...ohhh, Orochimaru." Sex was a high, she admitted. For one reason or another, all the hellfire of their previous argument was lost in its own world and she couldn't even find a reason as to why she should stop him now. Not when it felt so good. Her moans like music to his ears, he sped up his pace a little, watching the beautiful woman beneath him writh, begging in her cries for him.

In his wildest of dreams, he's only imagined that she would ever need him for anything. But here she was, unknowingly fulfilling his most desired of fantasies. Slowly, he was brought from his dazed thoughts to the sound of his name in labored moans. Tsunade was nearing release, doubt and apprehension far behind her.

"Please! Orochimaru, harder!!!," She screamed, her pride gone a long time ago.

Raising his eyebrows, he gazed down into her honey orbs, strained lust rippling through them. Displeasing her the last thing on his mind, the black haired Sannin gripped her thighs tighter, through heavy breaths managing to say her name.

"Tsunade...Just bear with me. Don't give up."

"I won't!!! Ahhh, yes!!!" Tsunade met with his maddening strokes, bracing her legs tight around his hips. Those were the last well-managed words either of them spoke for the pleasure was plaguing their minds of everything that mattered, tearing them apart from the things they coveted most- Tsunade, her pride, and Orochimaru, maleovence.

It was hard to concentrate, let alone think, the blonde kunoichi desperate for something, _anything_, for her to ease the increasing tension inside of her, driving on the border of insanity. She had to get a hold of something. And quick. From the familiar sensation of warm heat pooling within her, it wouldn't be long before her climax would seize her in its sweet release.

Her manicured nails dug into the sheets on either side of her, breathing erratic, eyes closed in desperation to concentrate on her orgasim.

"Ohhh..._please_..._don't stop_...," She droned, the groaning man above her barely hearing the shaken words.

The walls of her sex were tighter than ever, strangling and clinging to his erection without any intention to let go. He'd change all of that. All it took was a few good deep thrusts before all hell broke loose. And by hell, I mean Tsunade. Her fists nearly pulling the sheets right off the bed, the blonde haired Sannin tightly closed her eyes, mouth parted for what he feared to be the loudest scream he'd ever hear.

"OROCHIMARU!!!!!"

Yup. He was right. The intense spasming of her pussy triggered his own release, both of them visibly shaking. Tsunade writhed and arched her back, unable to keep still from the delicious sin of her orgasim. Her high pitched shaken cries sounded foreign in her ears, the only means of his exertion were that of hard breaths and low groans. She thought she'd never feel like this again. Finally, when the sensations started to ease away, her head fell back onto her pillows with a sudden sense of fatigue. She was so tired, yet the continuous soft moan-like breaths from her throat ceased to stop.

His grip on her thighs gradually decreased until he let them go all together, resisting the urge to fall ontop of her. Once again, he considered her well being without even knowing it. "Tsu...nade..."

Through clouded amber eyes, she stared up at him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Orochimaru...please...stay with me...," She whispered, drowsiness laced in every syllable. Tsunade kept telling herself to just stay awake a little bit longer for she knew if she did, she'd never see him again, no matter how much he wanted to stay with her. To see him with such a pleasantly soft look anew his usual malicious facade. Subconciously her eyes fluttered shut, but not before she saw the most cutest of things she's ever seen in her life.

He smiled.

* * *

_Eight Months Later_

Tsunade's memory was giving out on her. That was probably the last time she'd ever see him again. After that night, she hasn't looked at another man the same way again. Her sexual urges surprisingly never returned. If he was the only man who could make her feel like that, then why waste time yearning for the same thing from another?

But this time, she had a fairly good reason as why her sexual yearnings never returned. She was pregnant. Yes. The blonde Hokage who was supposedly in her fifties was pregnant. Don't ask her how it happened. Well, of course we know the concrete explanation of how it **actually** happened, but rationally, it all didn't make sense. Infact, when she found out, the first thing she did was laughed. Even Shizune. Boy, was that the funniest thing they've both heard in a while.

But then, she got used to the idea of a child. All her life, she always despised children, calling Konohamaru names whenever she saw him, and even picking on Naruto from time to time. It never occured to her to have a child of her own, nonetheless, raise one. Maybe this was just God's way of telling poor Tsunade that she needed to grow up. Hypothetically that was.

Her stomach grew like magic over the trimesters of her pregnancy and the only thing she could say was, "He's eager. Just like his father."

And then the questions about the father started popping up around the climax of her pregnancy. Everyone wanted to know. Even Shizune had her own little tricks up her sleeve as well, just as curious as everyone else. She used reverse psycology, the guilt technique, almost everything in the book to make the Hokage talk, yet the blonde relucantly stayed quiet.

It was bad enough that the father of her child was someone loathed by nearly everyone in the entire village, but most importantly, she feared about what would happen if word got out that her child's father was none other than the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. At first, everyone just knew it had to be Jiraiya's and even the old pervy sage couldn't deny it, though the both of them knew that Tsunade would never give herself to such a pervert as Jiraiya, no matter how sexually deprived she was.

But as soon as Tsunade denied that it was his, Jiraiya gave up, though not before offering his assistance with the child when it was born. And so, the other legendary Sannin would become the unborn baby's God father.

And so we leave off with a very pregnant Tsunade, both happy yet still utterly confused of her pregnancy, reading off mission assignments to her favorite group of shinobi. Kakashi's group. The young gennin. Even as her stomach grew, they still stayed like children. At heart of course, for adolesence was definantley becoming clearer on their maturing faces. Ton Ton in her arms with Shizune at her side, the blonde haired Hokage gave them all a brief glance then returned her bored amber eyes back to the scroll infront of her.

"Okay guys. It's a B rank mission. Are you up for it?"

Naruto, with his usual ambitious nature immediatley exclaimed with a cocky smirk, "You bet, grandma Tsunade!!! I'm up for anything, **believe it**!!!"

Refraining the urge to roll her eyes, the Hokage let out a sigh, stroked the back of her pet pig who was lying sound asleep on her lap. "All you're doing is escorting someone, Naruto, so don't get too cocky on my yet. Save that for the A rank missions, which I doubt you'll get since you're still merely a gennin. _And would you stop calling me that_?"

Sasuke scoffed at his blue eyed companion. "Yeah, Naruto. Just lay off, would you?," He said with his usual cool, relaxed demeanor. Naruto fumed.

"Oh yeah?! Just who are you to tell me what to do, huh Sasuke?!! You always think you're so cool, but you're nothing but a lame-o in my book!!!-"

"Grrrrr, NARUTO!!!!"

After that menacing growl, Naruto was met with a hard abrasion atop his spiky, blonde haired head from the fist of none other than a scowling Sakura.

"Why don't you go crawl under a rock, you dumb oaf and quit teasing Sasuke!!! Grow up, would ya?!!!" Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if his eyes weren't closed.

_'There she goes. Protecting me again. God, it's annoying. But who else is gonna thrash on the loser? That's some fist she has...'_

Kakashi who was standing nearby his group of arguing shinobi, focused away from them to the Hokage who seemed to have cared less. He felt greatly for her, all with the extremely tight security of the ANBU monitering almost her every move just because a little one was growing inside her stomach. The jounnin could understand if all she wanted to do was have some alone time than deal with these quarreling adolescents.

"Alright, quiet down you two! Let's just listen to the Godaime for our mission so we can leave," Kakashi spoke over the arguing between Sakura and Naruto.

The two's quarreling simmered down until Naruto huffed angrily with folded arms, Sakura turning her head the opposite way from his with a defiant pout.

Tsunade gave a grateful glance torwards the masked jounnin. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"No need to thank me, Godaime-sama. Please, continue."

With a nod, she read out their mission, trying to quickly go over any details they might need so that she could take a nap. After telling them the last of what they needed to know, Tsunade let out an instinctive yawn, eyes tightly shut. Spotting this, Kakashi turned to his group and started gesturing torwards the exit. "Alright now. The Godaime said what she needed to say. Let's be off, you guys."

Sasuke remained quiet, curious yet emotionless dark coloured eyes staring upon his Hokage who seemed to be in a drowsy state of mind, carelessly handing the silver haired jounnin the scroll she just read. The curious gennin slowed his stride down, overhearing incoherent sections of their conversation, but enough to guess about what was going on.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. Let me tell you the headache I had yesterday? Ugh. I felt awful, but thanks for asking, Kakashi."

"No, the pleasure is mine, Godaime-sama. I'm just merely looking out for your well being."

Flushing gently, the blonde kunoichi waved him off. "Oh, stop Kakashi. You flatter me."

"Pretty women are my weakness-" "I'd like to finish this mission **today** Kakashi-sensei!," Sasuke interrupted boldly, keeping a stern eye on the two. His mind was swarming with unspoken accusations. Why his sensei was so friendly to their Hokage all of a sudden and why it was that he flirted with her nearly everytime they had a mission.

_'No. It can't be. That can't be his child, can it? Him and Godaime-sama?'_

The very thought of the two being together made him cringe slightly. Not that Tsunade was unattractive, oh no, she was far from that. It was just the sole fact that she was twice Kakashi's age in reality that got him.

Kakashi simply sighed and after dismissing himself from the Hokage went over to the exit where Sasuke was waiting, clearly puzzled, yet stoic at once.

"What's up, Sasuke?," He queried as they began to meet up with the awaiting Sakura and Naruto. The silent Uchiha said nothing at first, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing. Let's just get this mission over with."

Raising a brow at the brief reply, Kakashi momentarily brushed it off and instructed his group of gennin to gather their things for their next mission.

While all of that was happening, we turn back to Tsunade who couldn't be any more sleepier. Wishing that she was asleep like her pet Ton Ton, she let out an exhasperated sigh then looked up at Shizune.

"Shizune. I'm going to go lie down. Take Ton Ton, would you?"

"Uh, sure, Tsunade-" "It's Godaime in the presence of others, Shizune. Please..."

"Of course, Tsu- I mean, _Godaime_," Shizune self corrected in slight reluctance while taking the pet pig from Tsunade's hands.

The blonde haired Hokage nodded in acceptance before slowly lifting herself from her chair. A bit unsteadily at first, but she managed. "Are you alright, Godaime-sama?," Her servant exclaimed softly, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Jeez, you'd think I had a disease or something. I'm only pregnant, Shizune. Trust me, i'm okay." Saying that a bit more harshly than intended, Tsunade didn't think twice of it as she brushed her hand off of her arm and began off to her room.

_'Jeez. Maybe my getting pregnant wasn't such a good thing. Everyone's on eggshells when they're around me. Can't they see that i'm merely carrying a child like any other woman? Gods, what a pain.'_

She never regretted that special night with Orochimaru. This was no doubt his baby and she couldn't have been more proud. She placed an instinctive hand over the top of her enlarged stomach, feeling that this was as close to him as she'd ever get. The child would remind her of him each and every day. It was something they both made together. Out of love, she couldn't say, but at least she knew he cared for her. That was enough for the kunoichi.

"W-well, could I be of any assistance then? Would you like-"

Swiftly turning around, Tsunade glared at Shizune over her shoulder with cold amber eyes. "I'd like if you could leave me alone for a few hours, Shizune. That's all I ask. Privacy and quiet. Honestly..."

The pregnant Hokage didn't stay around long to witness the sadness rippling through her servant's eyes nor the slight wobble of her lips. Yes, she was kind of hard on her, but hey. When you're tired, you want to be left alone, pregnant or not. So the Godaime continued onwards to her room, upon reaching it, opened then closed the door behind her.

Her bed was the first thing her eyes saw. Just thinking about the comfy warmness of the swaddling comforter had her smiling. She loved the season of winter. It was just so damn easy to get warm from the frigid cold rather than to get cool from the sweltering heat of summer. Walking eagerly to her bed, Tsunade did the leisure task of taking off her heels and her jacket before easing herself into her bed.

For sleeping alone for so many months in this bed, now it felt even lonlier. Especially when not too long ago she shared it for one night with the most extraordinary man of her life. Not one word of Orochimaru slipped through any of the ninja villages since then and it got Tsunade wondering just what he was up to.

_'Orochimaru...'_ She stared subconciously at the wall infront of her, head snuggled into the pillows. _'I miss you...'_ Thoughts of him were the only ones that crossed her mind as she slipped into slumber, so deep that not even the noisest of shinobi could wake her. And at that moment, one person was glad that the expecting kunoichi was actually asleep for the first time since this morning.

Amber eyes ever watchful, the hidden Sannin could sadly only spare the woman a minute or two before he would have to leave. Especially in broad daylight.

_'She's beautiful...'_

He only left the woman for a few months and this is how she ends up? Pregnant? Orochimaru had no clue if it was his and that only stirred more uncertainty inside of him. The possibilities of it belonging to another man had the love for her slowly diminishing.

Tsunade was something else. The sight of her heels and jacket array on the floor only lead him to believe that even for being heavily pregnant, she still refused to wear looser kimonos and comfortable shoes. _'That's Tsunade for you.'_ Orochimaru could quickly tell that his hiding place wouldn't be a secret for long. Security was tight and when it was tight, ANBU were on extra guard for their Hokage.

He never knew it would come to this. The woman of his life expecting **and** Hokage? It was all too good to be true. Deep in his cold heart, he yearned to be beside her, to heal the loneliness that has recently manifested inside her heart. He caused it and from the scarce days he's taken just to see her from afar, he could see it.

In her eyes, beautiful amber treasures, the sadness in them lowering their worth. Even in her face, the frown that would sag at her lucious lips, the ones he desired to kiss if only for a second. If he knew that one night of denial and surrender would create such a saddened creature, he would have just killed her right off the back.

If only he would have stuck to the plan. A simple assasination. If he would have just gone with his mind, his feelings for the woman wouldn't be so deep, the yearning for the kunoichi wouldn't be so strong. It hurt just to even look at her now. Orochimaru never knew it would come to this. He didn't want it to be like this. This sorrow in his heart. He would have done anything to prevent it if he knew beforehand. And yet, he had no regrets. He got the chance of a lifetime to spend the night with a stunning woman in which whom he's had deep feelings for since childhood.

Staring at her for just a few moments longer, taking in the beauty of her lovely face and equally beautiful stomach, Orochimaru found it time to leave. He wished he could stay longer. He wished he could confront her once more without all the sneaking around. It still amazed him at all the regrets he had about their relationship, considering the fact that he wasn't one to regret anything. Tsunade was some woman, he had to give her that much. With a final gaze at her pregnant belly, he was off.

_'A few more weeks and it'll all be over. I can finally see my child.'_

With surprise muddled dimly in his eyes, he had to go back and retrace his steps. _'I want it to be mine?...'_

* * *

No sooner did he leave that he just made a very unfortunate mistake.

The Hokage abruptly woke to an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. _'Dammit. Just when I fall asleep too...'_

Still groggy, it took her a moment to also realize that the unfamiliar sensation was beginning to mature into dull pains. Tsunade layed there in the bed for an estimated full minute, waking from the slumber induced spell on her mind and to reality. The pains became increasingly stronger and only then did she realize that she was having a contraction.

Mouth agape, fully awake, her freshly manicured nails tightening their death grip on the sheets, fear was so deeply lodged in her mind, she was completley frozen in her spot.

_'No. This can't be. I'm not due yet.'_

No sooner did that self contemplation run through her mind that it was severed with a powerful pain as sharp as lightning. Hands flying to her stomach, Tsunade cried out on instinct alone. She never acknowledged how much yelling she did. Moments later, ANBU were at her doors, flinging them open, a pair of them rushing in to her bedside.

"Godaime-sama!!!"

"Lady Hokage!!!!"

_'Damn. Security was tight like Shizune said. If it were like this eight months ago, i'd be in some serious sh-'_ Another ripple of pain occured, sending her into hysterics. She wanted someone to help her, anyone.

"The baby!!! It's coming!!!!"

Tsunade had to hide her face, embarassed of the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak, infront of ANBU no less.

The two ANBU exchanged a brief glance torwards eachother, if the masks were off, their faces would have been plastered with astonishment. When they came back to Tsunade, they both chorused, "Help is on it's way, Godaime-sama!!!" And with that, the two disappeared into thin air, leaving their Hokage silently crying, the acrylic of her nails grazing hard against the firmness of her enlarged stomach.

As her tears dampened the pillows, all she could think of was not the pain, but the one person who should have been here with her at this exact moment.

_'Orochimaru. Please, I need you.'_

The cry she let out only two minutes ago stirred up about a few dozen ANBU, a few Jounnin including Anko, and of course- Shizune.

"Tsunade!!!! Oh my goodness!!!! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!!!"

The flustered woman was on the brink of tears, holding Ton Ton close to her chest who oinked in protest to see his blonde haired owner.

Through all the havic and chaos everyone was causing, waiting on the medical kunoichi's to arrive, Tsunade managed her friend an infamous scoff followed by a careless wave of her hand.

"Shizune. Fuck right now, you shouldn't have left me alone eight months ago..."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

The cries of her newborn son were hard to believe. Over and over again, she said to herself when it was born, _"Did I make this?"_

The baby was still nameless, Tsunade emotionally and physically exhausted in every way possible. What it took women only a handful of hours to do, it took her twice as long. The masquerade her aged body projected wasn't something to take easily. She was literally a woman who should be having grandchildren, having her first child. At first, she wondered why she never got pregnant, why she never found any interest in children whatsoever to begin with.

Maybe it was because of her desire to do what she wanted first without all the hassle of raising a child. Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't emotionally ready for a child yet, especially after she lost Dan.

The Hokage cringed visibly at the name. She never wanted to remember it again. The love of her life. There was no way she'd name her son after him.

_'But I have to think of something. Or else what the hell am I going to do? He can't be nameless...not my precious baby boy...'_

Every man to have come into her life had suffered tragedy unheard of and to think of the same fate happening to her own son, even Orochimaru, it brung the bitterest of tears to sting at her honey eyes. Tsunade never wanted it to happen again. Not ever.

But as she looked down at her crying son, her previous thoughts dissapated into nothing and all her attention was solely on the cute bundle in her nurturing arms. Softness embedded deep into her eyes, she as gently as possible, leaned down and kissed the top of his black haired head. What else that surprised her was that he had a full head of hair, baby soft and all. No doubt he adapted this trait from his father. Her baby would have long, mid-back hair in no time.

"Shhh. Mommy's here, little one."

And because she was a first time mother, it didn't matter that she had breasts the size of melons, because they were no good if she didn't know how to breast feed. So here she was stuck trying to feed him his formula from a bottle. But already, she could tell from the sounds of his cries was that he wasn't hungry.

Surpressing a groan, Tsunade called for her servant friend who arrived seconds later by her side.

"Yes, Tsunade? What is it?," Shizune asked over the wails of the newborn. The Hokage sighed softly, putting the bottle of formula to the side.

"Please Shizune. See if he needs to be changed or something. I would do it but..."

"No need to fret, Tsunade. I'll do it. You just rest."

Right for once, Tsunade nodded her thanks while handling her small son into the awaiting arms of her friend. "Try to be careful?" Laughing softly, Shizune reassured her Hokage with a wave of her hand. "He'll be fine. I've had some experience with babies so I know what i'm doing." Quirking a brow, the blonde kunoichi started to settle into her bed, pulling her comforter up higher until it reached her shoulders.

"You don't say? Just be careful with him."

"Of course, Tsunade."

She watched Shizune leave with her baby in secure arms, damn near heartbroken that she couldn't do anything to help her son. Childbirth did a toll on her body, so she was instructed to stay in bed and rest, or so that's what the medical kunoichi's said anyway. Of course she could have always healed herself, but hey, when was it everyday that she got a break from being Hokage? Even for a few days? Tsunade wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

It was a little past evening hours, so God only knew how long she stayed up with her baby. Gazing into his large, glassy amber eyes. Now the eyes she knew had to have come from her. It was odd. She's been up all day feeding and caring for the baby and now when she had to opportunity to sleep, she couldn't.

_'Just great. What luck I got...'_

Tsunade layed awake for a while, her thoughts array and just as scrambled as her life has gotten. _'I can't raise a child by myself...Yeah, I do have Shizune, but still. A child should have __**both**__ parents raising it.'_

And for the umpteenth time that night, she thought back to Orochimaru. About where he might be, what he might be doing. About if he even **knew** she was pregnant. _'He has to know. It's not everyday that Hokage gets pregnant.'_

Even if he knew, did he know it was his? _'I highly doubt,'_ She thought to herself, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

"Bastard...You of all people would never take responsibility for anything."

As if it were perfect timing, Shizune returned with her child in tote, the child reasonably quieter than before. "You were exactly right, Tsunade. That's all he needed was to get changed," Shizune replied with a smile, Tsunade fixating her emotionless eyes to her child.

"Thanks, Shizune," She said solemnly, sitting up so she could recieve her baby. After carefully placing the newborn into her awaiting arms, Shizune let out a happy sigh, gazed upon the sight of the mother and son with joyous envy.

"You two get some rest, I suppose. I'll check on you tommorow." The blonde Hokage nodded. "And please, Shizune," She started, her servant already seeing the vein pulsing in the temple of her lilac diamond adorned forehead.

"Y-yes, Tsunade?," Shizune said cautiously, already backing up in fear of another tantrum from the frustrated kunoichi.

"...Tell the damn ANBU to go home already. I'm tired of looking at them."

"But they're here for your protection! You have a baby, Tsunade-"

"And you think I can't fend for myself?"

Slightly taken aback, Shizune furrowed her brows in puzzlement. "Wha?..."

Tsunade, her grip growing tighter on her newborn bundle in her arms, slightly scowled before saying firmly, "I would never let anyone hurt my baby, nor me. You don't have to worry. I'm a Sannin after all, ne?"

After studying the confident look on her face for a moment, Shizune eventually gave up, masquerading her worry with a small chuckle. "Alright then. Can't say no to an answer like that one. I'll just leave you two alone," She said melancholy.

Tsunade caught it, but didn't acknowledge it. With a small nod, she gestured lightly torwards the door in which Shizune went to nearly before she was beckoned to do so.

"Good night."

"Good night."

A grateful sigh passed the Hokage's lips as soon as her servant closed the door. _'Finally. I thought she'd never leave.'_

It only took less than a second to realize that she was once more all alone with her baby. Tilting her head downwards, the first thing she saw were those big amber eyes of his staring blankly up at her. She couldn't help but bring down the barrier she had against everyone just to show a smile to her pride and joy.

"Why're you lookin' at me? You really should go to sleep, little one. Can't have my baby boy being cranky in the morning."

As she studied his features more closely, she was actually grateful that the child looked more like her than his father. Because if the snake Sannin's pale skin was a dominant trait, she'd be in some real trouble. She probably wouldn't have even gotten her baby back if it even so much as looked like Orochimaru.

And because black hair was a dominant trait, everyone was now free to guess about who the father might be, all accusations settled from the previous hypothesis of it being Jiraiya's child. No matter how much they begged her, no matter what they bribed her with, Tsunade was not breathing a word of it to anyone.

Suddenly, an unexpected chain of events happened that she wasn't prepared for. It started with her baby who broke out into waned wails, the subsequent opening of her balcony door and following that was the entering of someone whom she thought she'd never see again.

Amber eyes shaking with shocked emotion, she mouthed his name as if it were a new word.

_'Oro...Orochimaru?'_

It was so hard to believe that he was standing just mere feet away from her, in the flesh. This time he was real. From the long black hair she once ran her fingers through to his pure, golden irises; ones in which she once gazed into as if he was her one and only love.

The snake Sannin stood there, stupified at the sight he was staring at. He wasn't gazing at her, but the baby in her arms. It resembled her in every way possible, yet he couldn't stop himself from fixating his eyes on the one aspect that stood out from the rest. Black hair.

_'She's a blonde. Which means...it can't be mine. Can it?...'_

Astounded at the newfound possibility, Orochimaru had to blink twice just to accumulate it all. Finding that he still couldn't, he said the only thing his mind could tell him to say. "Tsunade."

Shaken herself back to reality, subconcious tears welled up in her eyes as the cries of her baby re-materialized through her ears.

"Orochimaru...It can't be you."

Quickly becoming overwhelmed with emotion, Tsunade couldn't stop herself when she slowly began to break down right before his eyes.

Unprepared for it all, Orochimaru could do nothing but watch as the woman he cared so deeply for cried along with the newborn in her arms. This is what he was afraid of. Seeing her cry again. That was the last thing he wanted to see her do- resort to crying.

As if his feet had a mind of their own, they cautiously stepped closer to the crying Hokage, with every step his anxiety rising and rising.

"Tsunade...-"

"Where have you _been_?," She sobbed, bringing her head up.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped in his tracks. An uncomfortable tightness in his chest made him wince when he looked into her eyes, teary and pink muddled in with the pretty colour of her amber irises. It hurt ten times as much as when he first made her cry.

Lips wobbling, she asked him again. "_Where were you, Orochimaru?_"

Her voice was firmer, growing impatience behind her words. With knowledge of her short temper, the Sannin came up with the first words that popped into his head. "A boy or a girl?"

Dumbfounded for the briefest of moments, Tsunade quickly summoned up a scowl, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's it to you? It's my baby. You never cared to find out, why now?"

He silently gulped. He never knew she'd get so defensive. Trying frantically to calm his nerves, the Sannin averted his eyes to the infant then back to her raging eyes.

"Because if it's mine, I will do everything in my power to care for it."

"What if it isn't?," She lashed, protectively bringing the crying bundle closer to her bosom.

Orochimaru gripped his fists as a sudden surge of courage overwhelmed him. "It's mine. Do not lie to me, Tsunade." Eyes narrowed, they both stayed in a heated stare until, surprisingly, the Hokage gave in. Wiping her tear stained cheeks, she gazed down at her baby before replying.

"I haven't named him." She saw his eyes widen.

"I-It's a boy?" Tsunade rolled her own eyes.

"No, I just like calling our daughter a _him_ because it's cute. Yes, asshole, it's a boy."

Ignoring that last comment, he walked the last few steps it took to reach the bed and kneeled beside her. Her cheeks bled from the proximity of his closeness to her, yet Orochimaru was oblivious to it all as he stared in wonder at the crying newborn. "When was he born?," He asked softly.

"Three days ago. He was five pounds on the nose." Cocking a smirk, the Sannin whispered, "Save me the pity of your neglegence to eat."

"He was born pre-mature," She answered emotionlessly.

Tsunade didn't dare let herself get caught in the stare he was giving her. He seemed to be confused, hoping she'd provide more of an answer for him. But when she didn't, he simply gazed down back at their child. She was watching him now. He was actually pretty cute, the way he studied the child as if it was something new. The silent wonder in his eyes, the faint smile that tugged at his lips. Maybe he wanted to be a father, who knew.

"He's beautiful. He must have been blessed with your beauty, Tsunade." Her cheeks flushed even harder, this time Orochimaru noticing.

_'She's cute when she blushes.'_

They caught eyes, Tsuande quickly looking away after the brief moment in embarassment. The poor kunoichi was blushing so hard, her cheeks were the colour of strawberries. "Why do you blush? Yes, it's cute, but I think we're past modesty now," Orochimaru laughed gently.

"Shove it up your ass, stupid."

"Hmm, and I thought you were supposed to be the mother, not the child-" "Grrrr, zip it!!!" With that outburst alone, it stirred up her crying infant even more, making choking wails come from the baby.

Sighing, she adjusted the newborn better in her arms, hushing him with soft coos while caressing the top of his black haired head.

"Don't cry, baby...mommy's here...mommy's here..."

Watching with silent awe at the suddenly softer Hokage, the amber eyed Sannin once more couldn't get it through his head that she was actually a mother.

_'She's so compassionate torwards the child. I've never seen her like this.'_

Tsunade tried calming her son down for another minute, yet with no luck. "Would you hand me his bottle?," She spoke out of nowhere, eyes still on her newborn. It took him a minute to realize that she was talking to him before he complied to her wishes. Not a 'thankyou' passing her lips, she took the bottle before feeding her son. He calmed down incredibley, large, teary honey orbs staring up at his mother.

Smiling gently, the first time mother leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"That's my baby boy."

All the love she had for her son was so overwhelming at the moment, that she was almost completley oblivious to the wide eyes of the pale skinned Sannin next to her, the movement of his mouth as he tried to articulate unspoken words.

"Tsunade...?" To hear any kind of hesitation in his voice was a first for the blonde haired kunoichi as she averted her eyes, still soft from staring at her son, to the man beside her.

"What?"

"Could I...could I hold him?"

And how amusing was it that both were surprised at his question?

"Umm, sure, I guess...Unless you promise me you won't do anything sneaky. I swear if you take my baby, i'll kill you."

Chuckling softly while shaking his head, it caused Tsunade curled her lip into a growl. His easy going nature was about as furiating as his talking.

"I would never kidnap a helpless infant. Especially when it's my own child. How barbaric is that?," Orochimaru replied cooly. Glaring at him, she could see past his signature smirk nothing at all. He really just wanted to hold the baby.

"Fine. Sit right here," She instructed while gesturing beside her. He could tell it was taking all her willpower to stop from slapping the sense out of him and yet it utterly pleased him to see her construct such a well put together sentence, all the while keeping a straight face. Moments later, Orochimaru was beside her on the bed, his eyes catching the colour heating at her face.

His eyes then descended downwards torwards the child, seeing the helpless child feeding instinctively from the bottle. Tsunade then took the bottle away and placed it on her nightstand before turning her head to look at the quiet Sannin. All traces of maleovence left his face, replaced with anticipation, anxiousness in his eyes.

"And he's just a baby, so be careful, alright?"

He nodded then watched, almost in slow motion, as the child was lifted carefully from her arms into his awaiting ones. The fragile bundle felt surprisingly light and warm. It damn near brought tears to his eyes, but he refrained. He couldn't begin to tell you how long he's waited to have a child of his own. Seeing other couples with their own bundles of joy while he, alone and heartbroken, thought he'd never get a chance to experience the same pleasure.

The child, though resembled Tsunade, took after Orochimaru as well, aside from his black hair. Just the face itself. It was like looking into a mirror of his youth. The same golden eyes, though not the same snake-like ones he had, were the exact same colour. The nose, the lips, the cheeks- this baby was his.

"...I made this?..." In her own shocked stupor, Tsunade silently nodded, drinking in the adorable sight of father and son. It was incredible. In her heart, she knew there'd be a slim chance that he'd ever get to hold his child like this again, but aside from the doubt, there was hope. She wouldn't let this be the last time he'd see his son.

Orochimaru let the tiniest of smiles overcome his face as he reached a hand out to stroke down the top of his jet black haired head.

"Tsunade...he's beautiful. Really, he is."

Salt water stinging at her eyes again, she quickly began fanning her hands at her eyes to cool off the oncoming wave of potential tears. Catching this, he stared at her worringly, wishing he could hold her one more time. If the baby wasn't in his arms though...

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." After a soft sniffle, she avoided his eyes at all costs as she handed him the bottle of formula. "Feed him. It's the only way he'll get to sleep."

Taking the bottle with a small twang of uneasiness torwards her, Orochimaru followed her brief instructions until finally, he was feeding his increasingly restless son.

His molten ambers gazed downwards at the infant with a sense of hidden pride. Nothing at the moment could distract him from this heart exploding experience. Well, nothing but a certain Hokage anyway.

"Orochimaru."

He looked up slowly, a bit disappointed to be taken away from the joy of looking at his son but nearly regretted it when his forehead quickly came in contact with her lips. Mesmorizing the sensational feeling, he barely had time to grasp onto it for her lips then kissed his nose before finally his own lips.

Personally, this is what he's been anticipating for some time. The chance to kiss her again and now he was getting it. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips harder against hers, her body moving closer to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Almost like old lovers, the two kissed, not caring if they were caught or not.

Well, maybe just a little. After a second, she tried desperatley to break the kiss, Tsunade pulled from his lips only to have him recapture them in a determined lip lock. She moaned half-heartedly, lightly hitting the back of his head.

"Quit it...No..."

She was lucky to get even that much inbetween their kisses but was pleasurably silenced with the warmth of his tounge as it entered her mouth. If the baby wasn't in his arms, she'd maul him down on the bed if she had the chance. Why on earth did he choose now to make his grandeur-filled entrance of all times? Couldn't he have waited until she was at least strong enough to endure at least some form of gentle love making? Damn men and their one track minds.

After several eternity like moments, Tsunade found enough sense to pull away, taking her deeply rooted fingers out of his hair.

"Oro...chimaru. We can't. I'm not risking my baby's life. You're a criminal," She breathed, staring sadly at the disappointed Sannin. Expecting an infamous smart remark from him, she was utterly surprised when he sighed and looked down at their son.

"I know. But if it means having to sneak around just to see my son...i'd rather be in jail. Besides..." A small, noticable smirk tugged the corners of his lips before he proceeded. "I don't plan on sneaking around forever whenever I want some alone time with you, Tsunade."

Without knowledge her blushing went, the amber eyed kunoichi blinked blankly at him, somewhat flabberghasted at not only his maturity, but his leisure nature torwards their relationship. Choosing to ignore his words, she composed herself with a straight face, her eyes still staring at him while Orochimaru had his eyes fixated intently on the feeding newborn in his arms. Already, the nameless infant seemed asleep, his instinctive sucks of the bottle slowly decreasing. That's when, almost on his own instinct, did Orochimaru choose to stop feeding him. Tsunade took the bottle from his outstretched hand and once it was put away, all was quiet.

The silence was heavy on her ears, thick enough to slice a kunai through.

"Tsunade. I want to name our son. Is that...alright?"

The blunt outburst made her softly gasp. Quickly regaining herself, she averted her eyes back and forth from her son to his father. She honestly didn't know what to say.

Taking on her silence, he lifted his head and gazed questioningly at her. "Can I?" Tsunade bit her lip. She couldn't deny those puppy eyes nor his eagerness. Sometimes he was just so oblivious to his cuteness.

"Sure. Honestly, I couldn't name him right away for I didn't have any idea what to name him," The Hokage confessed. Orochimaru broadened his smirk.

"Or you were probably waiting for me to name him. Tell me, Tsunade, if I haven't returned to you in three years would the child still be nameless?"

Now he was just mocking her. As easily as it was to subdue her with his lips, he triggered her anger without even breaking a sweat.

"No, I wasn't waiting for you! You and your pompous attitude is so going to get you punched, you fucker-"

Chuckling, Orochimaru stared down at his son and whispered, "Sanosuke."

Tsunade blinked. Like past times when he's taken the words right from her mouth, this was the most incredeous of them all. "Sa...nosuke," She pronounced slowly with slight puzzlement.

"Yes. Sanosuke. Unique enough."

The blonde kunoichi opened her mouth for speech, but closed it. Repeated it once more before deciding to stay quiet.

_'Why couldn't I think of a name like that? It's like he's been prepared this whole time. Almost as if he's been waiting for a child, or else he wouldn't have thought of a name so quickly.'_

And then that's when she remembered their adolesence. She kind of knew he had some sort of crush on her. Like the times he always held back whenever Sarotobi-sensei would instruct them to practice dueling on eachother. Oh yeah, she kicked his ass in practice, but never hurt his pride. Because back then, she also had a sense of something more than their friendship between them. You could say that she cared for him even.

But to have waited all those years. Even now it felt ridiculous yet saddening at the same time. To have waited so long for them to have opened up their emotions, so long to have had at least one child. She would have laughed out loud if tears weren't welling up in her eyes.

_'I'm the pompous one. Rejecting his feelings like I can do better. I know I can...but I don't want anyone else. Now look at where it's got me. We're both old enough to be grandparents and here we are with our first child. I swear, if it was some other man, he would have given up on me long ago.'_

Bitter tears unwillingly ran down her cheeks, Tsunade scrambling gently to wipe them away. Orochimaru saw this with the corner of his eye, the demure way she tried to hide it from him. He wouldn't be having any of it. Not anymore. Freeing his arm from cradling his son, he reached to her arm and took a gentle hold of her wrist.

She froze in her place, from inbetween her fingers, he could see tears rolling freely. Not a clue he had as to why she would be crying, but if she was crying, then it was only right for him to calm her down, especially since he cared so deeply for her.

"Tsunade...Tsunade, what's the matter?"

She hiccuped while closing her eyes, tears causing her eyelashes to form miniature triangles. "It's nothing-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you well enough by now and Tsunade, I for a fact know that you don't cry," Orochimaru said firmly.

Lips trembling, the Hokage did the last thing she thought she'd ever do- to him anyway. Arrogance and insolence far from her mind, Tsunade quickly flung her arms around his neck and gave him a loose embrace. Hugging was never in her agenda for anybody, but somehow, it just felt right to hug him.

Burying her head into his shoulder, silent weeps came from her mouth as rivers of her tears ran down his skin. Orochimaru was paralyzed momentarily from it all.

"Why, why, why?!!!" Drawing in a shaken breath, Tsunade exhaled it with a loud sob. "I hate you!!! You had me wait for God knows how fucking long, Orochimaru!!! You stupid dumbass!!! Stupid, **stupid**!!!"

Slightly astounded at her screaming, he slowly began to understand that she was only upset. He could understand. He did wait until now to tell her his feelings. She meant every single word, but there was just one thing holding her back from really putting those words to the test.

_'And it's my love for him...'_

Orochimaru rubbed her back, the most of any kind of affection he could show torwards her. He wasn't one for mushy things anyways. He opened his mouth to say something when her sobbing quieted down, when her outburst halted everything. Even the stirring infant didn't matter at the moment.

"I love you."

"W-w-what?"

It was too good to be true. Tsunade having the same feelings? And to think he was the only one. She brought her head up, tear stained face gazing with wonderous affection at the stupified Sannin. He jumped at just the slightest when she touched his cheek with her hand, she herself nearly as lost for words as he was.

"I said I love you. That wouldn't be fair if I never returned your feelings, now would it? I'm not that heartless," She clarified, lips curved into a small smile. Her heartfelt words reached his barren heart, reawakening emotions he's always been relucant to show, to feel. For her, he would.

Yet the only regret was, he wished he would have told her sooner.

The warmest of smiles enlightened his face before he as well confessed his love for her once more.

"I love you too-"

His words were amusingly cut off when she forced her mouth against his, kissing him feverishly with all the love and affection she had for the Sannin. It didn't take long for him to catch on, kissing her back with just as much rapture. If they had the chance, the two could finally say that they were happy.

At long last.

Regrets, regrets. What is there to say about them, except they make fools out of us all. It just so happened that these two found a solution.

* * *

A/N: Please don't ask me how Tsunade ended up pregnant. I mean, we all now exactly **how** she did, but just please, it was just one of those ideas that just seemed to pop into my head. Plus, I think it's pretty damn cute. Reviews would be totally awesome. If you're gonna read, then you're gonna review lol 


	2. Sequel Arriving Soon!

Disclaimer: I no way in hell own Naruto or any of the characters, though I already have freakin' dibs on Orochimaru lol

A/N: Hello loyal reviewers and newbies. If you're wondering why this chapter is so long, it's because i'm absolutley stuck between two potential sequel chapters for my fanfic, Regrets In My Heart. Please, take the time to read them both and then leave me some reviews. With your help, i'll be definintely sure which one has what it takes to become my new sequel. Btw, neither fanfics have a name yet, i'm still not sure what to call the sequel to his story. Thanks lots!

* * *

Fanfic #1

"Hey."

"**What**?"

"Forgetting something?" The young boy checked his backpack with slight stubbornness.

"No, mom," He droned, rolling his eyes.

Tsunade put a hand on her hip. "Lunch, maybe?," She suggested. In her other hand was his lunch packed neatly in a plastic lunch box, the leaf village symbol on the front.

Her impatient son sighed heavily and dragged his feet toward her.

"Now have a nice first day."

"Yeah, yeah..."

He took the lunch box from his mother a little too roughly and stashed it into his backpack.

"Make mommy _proud_, Sanosuke..."

"Sure. Bye mom." Once his backpack was on, he could feel the stare of his mother. As if she was waiting for something and Sanosuke knew exactly what it was. It's been like this since he was old enough to talk.

"Aren't you gonna give mommy a kiss, sweetheart?"

He let out another hopeless sigh. Damn, he was getting too old for this. Refraining from growling his reluctance, he reached up and kissed his mother on the cheek. The blonde showed a bright smile then bent down, kissed his forehead.

"Bye, bye honey."

Sanosuke let a small grin creep onto his lips, trying his hardest to keep it on, just for his mother. Though he never portrayed or rarely showed it, he could see why she babied him all the time. His father was never in his life, and as a single mother, she tried her best to raise her insolent son and to give him all the love he could ever want.

_'My mother wasn't kidding when she said i'd have a child just like me...,'_ Tsunade mused to herself.

"Bye, mom..." And he was off.

Even though Tsunade knew her son couldn't see her, she still waved, proud ambers watching her son leap off.

_'That's my baby...Make me proud, Sanosuke.'_

The drowsy Hokage continued to watch her son until he disappeared from view. Clad in a short silk nightgown, concealed with a long terry robe, slippers included, the blonde haired mother turned back into the doorway then made her way back to her bedroom. As she sauntered with a languid sway to her hips, her thoughts once more, like they always went, thought to Orochimaru.

It pained her deeply to know that because of his title as a criminal in the village, that he couldn't be with her to watch their son go off for his first day as a genin. He wasn't able to be by her side when she was lonely or when she was upset.

Twelve years have passed since the birth of their son, and not once- not once, has Sanosuke seen his father.

But Orochimaru saw him.

As the child grew up, the snake sannin has only gotten hurried glances of the maturing boy, if he was lucky, at least five minutes when he was sleeping before the threat of ANBU forced him to leave. But on really, really special occasions, when the Otokage would pay the lonely Hokage a midnight visit of passion, she would let him see his son for as long as he wanted.

Yet never has Sanosuke seen his real father.

_'It's been two months...I haven't seen Orochimaru in a while...what's he up to?'_

She was worried behind all the denial and arrogance. For weeks she anticipated a visit from him in the night, becoming just like she had those twelve years ago. Desperate. Something, anything to relieve her of this solitude, this emptiness she knew only he could make better. She's felt like this for far too long, even during the past years when he'd make love to her nearly every single night. The blonde haired sannin damn near cried every time when he left, for she never wanted to be left alone again. Tsunade was in love.

Once she reached her bedroom, she was greeted to an empty bed, empty room. A frown splayed across her face, brows furrowed.

_'Orochimaru...'_

Jiraiya wasn't much of a morning person, but he just had to get up this morning. _'I'm not missing this...'_

The day Sanosuke begins his training as a genin, a shinobi. The bottoms of his clog sandals gave off a hollow, wooden sound against the pavement as the building containing the Hokage came into view. He was merely just going to see Sanosuke off and if he was lucky, maybe spend some time with his fellow blonde haired sannin friend.

_'Tsunade.'_

He couldn't deny it. Yes, he loved her. He knew, she knew it. Yet despite this knowledge, Tsunade had not of yet showed any interest in him. The toad sage let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

_'I've been there for her from the beginning...even when Sanosuke was born. She let me be his Godfather...How come she won't return my affections?...'_

Jiraiya opened his eyes, realization kicking in. _'...Oh. That's right...Orochimaru...'_

Yes, he found about them. Why she never as much gave the perverted sannin a hug. Why Sanosuke, despite his resemblance and nature to his mother, always seemed to have a secretive attribute to him. Black hair, amber eyes.

_'Tsunade would never stoop so low as to spend the night with a common villager...'_

And that's how Jiraiya came to his conclusion those years ago. With each passing year, as Sanosuke grew up, it became more and more evident that he had to be Orochimaru's son. Well, if you looked closely enough, that was.

_'But of course, I can't prove it...'_

Jiraiya based his conclusions on theory, accusations and fabrications of his own mind. Not a single person would believe him.

To the villagers, Sanosuke's father could be anyone. Tsunade gave him his amber eyes and the black hair could have been from anyone, a dominant trait no matter how blonde she could have been. That subject was dropped years ago when the Hokage refused to tell who the father was. And it seemed that the only ones who knew for sure was Jiraiya and Tsunade herself.

"Well, here I am..."

The toad sannin took in a deep breath, inwardly praying that the kunoichi would be awake. He walked right inside, surprised greatly that ANBU weren't around.

_'Usually, anyone that tried to step foot in here who isn't Tsunade or Sanosuke are stopped on the spot...Hmm, guess they're off duty...'_

By heart and quite ironically, he knew where her bedroom was, nonchalantly taking his time as he walked down the hallway. Once at the door, Jiraiya gave a small rap on the wood. "Tsunade! It's Jiraiya!" A long few moments went by before her tired, throaty voice responded.

"Hold up! I'm coming!"

A small smirk crossed his features. He knew that she wasn't a morning person either. After a minute, she arrived at the door, opening it partially so he couldn't see all of her bedroom. Jiraiya immediately had his lecherous eyes on her body, despite the loose fitting robe, could see a rough image of her curves. Tsunade rubbed at her eyes, stifling a yawn. If she was fully alert, then she would have slammed the door in his face for being such a pervert.

"What do you want? It's six in the morning..."

Quickly, he lifted his eyes to hers just as she stopped rubbing at her closed eye. Tsunade was absolutely not happy. Her eyebrows were knotted to the center of her forehead, her lips pulled into a frown.

"Well good morning to you, cranky-"

"Cut to the chase before I close this fucking door!!" Jirayia carelessly sighed.

"It's not good to be angry in the morning, Tsunade."

She folded her arms, glaring icily at him. "What do you want?" "I just came to see Sanosuke off. It's not everyday that boy makes me proud," He replied as she rolled her eyes.

"First of all, he's isn't your son. Second of all, he just left, so it looks like you wasted your time," The Hokage snapped angrily, her already angry demeanor heightening in rage.

"And you think I don't know that? I'm his Godfather, Tsunade. There's a difference."

"Then why don't you try acting like his Godfather and not some fucking retard for a father?"

That comment hit him right where it hurt. She always seemed to make someone feel inferior, and Jiraiya wasn't just finding this out. Tsunade never showed weakness. Never. Even if it means being arrogant and in some terms, a bitch, it was just a way for her to protect herself. If she started going soft on him, the toad sage wouldn't know what the hell to do.

He pursed his lips, at a loss for words. After several tension filled moments of intense staring, Jiraiya opened his mouth and attempted to take the situation into another direction.

"Listen, Tsunade. I just want the best for him. For you. You know as well as anyone that I don't give a damn whether you're mad at me or not. I'll protect you. You can trust me. You know me."

Tsunade listened patiently before putting an end to all the mushiness.

"And just what the hell does that have to do with you being my son's Godfather?"

"Nothing. I'm just reminding you. You tend to forget things like that, Tsunade..."

A gentle flush to her cheeks, she averted her eyes downwards, quiet. She knew he cared about her and of course she cared for the lovable pervert too, just in a different way than others would portray. As a childhood friend, he'd always have a place in her life. But he wanted more. More of which she couldn't give him.

_'I'm giving it all to Orochimaru...'_

Of course it upset her to see such disappointment in his eyes whenever he offered to take her out. Jiraiya, though despite it all, never gave up. Even today, he felt up to asking her out again. Sooner or later, she'd accept. The white haired sannin had patience and with his fellow sannin friend, who hadn't an ounce of patience in her being, he was positive that his tactics were having an effect on her. Women couldn't say no to that broad, handsome smile.

_'Except her...,'_ He thought solemnly, inwardly sighing.

"Listen. Get dressed and i'll take you out for some breakfast. How does that sound?"

_'Okay, Jiraiya. If she says no, ask again. If she still says no, then there's always guilting her into it-'_

"Sure."

Her approval nearly made the sannin bug his eyes from his sockets. Stumbling over words, he lifted a shaking finger to her as he tried to get his mind together.

"W-wait a minute. Did you just..." He swallowed hard before continuing, "...agree?"

Busy examining her manicured nails, Tsunade gave him a quick glance before returning to her nails. "Yeah, unless I was speaking Chinese back there."

Jiraiya slowly began believing her, the aftershock still not fully left his body.

"So...it's a date?," He asked hesitantly, hoping she would prove his queries to be true.

"Yes. Now quit asking me so many damn questions." Placing a hand on her hip, Tsunade gave him a glance of no more than a second before raising a brow.

"Give me a half hour and then we'll go. Is that alright?"

He nodded and she did as well. Without looking back, she turned into her bedroom and closed the door, leaving the toad sage on the other side flabbergasted, amazed.

_'She said yes...she actually said yes...'_

A big, accomplished grin splayed across his face as he walked down the hallway. Unable to contain his happiness, Jiraiya did the only thing a man who's been trying to woo a woman for so many years would do. He shouted it to the world.

"**STRIKE**!!!"

"Dammit, Jiraiya, shut the fuck up!!!," Tsunade shouted from her bedroom.

Well, to the cranky, not even half awake world.

* * *

Fanfic # 2

"Hey, Sanosuke!"

"What?"

"It's time for your cake! Hurry up!"

"Jeez, I'm coming, i'm coming Naruto! I just have to find mommy!"

"Be quick about it or else i'm gonna eat your cake!" "Ugh, NARUTO! Can't you stop being a jerk for at least five minutes?! Grow up!"

It was Sakura. Her and Naruto were going out, but even as boyfriend and girlfriend, that didn't stop the blonde shinobi from not growing up.

The birthday boy, Sanosuke, grinned happily at the sight of the large lump on Naruto's head, then dashed off to his mother's office. As Hokage, his mother worked all the time and no doubt, that was exactly what she was doing.

_'Or sleeping. Jeez, can mommy do a good job at napping...'_

The five year old reached the top of the stairs, not even tired, and continued onwards to his destination. While on h is way, he nearly ran into Shizune, his mother's assistant. "Sanosuke! No running down the halls!" With a big smile plastered to his face, the rambunctious child ran past Shizune and looked over his shoulder.

"Nah, nah!" Slightly fuming, the medical kunoichi gripped her fists at her sides then yelled after the disappearing boy.

"Just you wait, Sanosuke! When I tell your mother, you're going to be in big trouble!"

"Nuh-uh! Mommy never listens to you!"

Before she could say anything else, Sanosuke ran around a corner and dashed as fast as he could. He momentarily reached the doors to his mother's office, his tiny lungs gasping for oxygen.

_'Finally. I just hope mommy isn't sleeping again...'_

Sanosuke got on the tips of his toes to reach the door knob, turned it clockwise with his small hand. "Mommy, it's time for..."

His words were stopped in its tracks. "Huh?"

He wasn't sure what was going on at first. But oh yes, he was wrong. Completely wrong. His mother wasn't at all asleep. In fact, she was far from it.

_'Who is that?'_

A man who looked oddly familiar and just like him, seemed to be hugging his mother from behind, or that's what it seemed like to the naive birthday boy. But then, why was his mother bending over like that? Sanosuke looked closely, his mother letting out strangled moans. He immediately went to conclusions.

_'That man is hurting mommy!'_

The black haired boy fixed his face into an angry scowl, similar to the ones his mother always showed when things didn't go her way. If Sansosuke were to have dashed into the room instead of quietly opening the door, the man would have heard and the five year old would have definitely been caught.

"Please...Orochi...ohhh..." His mother seemed to be in even more assumed pain, gripping the edges of her desk, biting down on her lip.

The mysterious stranger appeared to be biting her neck, whispering inarticulate nothings through soft whimsers. This only fueled the boy's anger further.

_'I won't let anyone hurt my mommy! He's gonna pay!'_

"Get off my mommy!!!"

Tsunade flew open her eyes, taking in a sharp gasp. She fixated her eyes at the voice, immediately blushing five colours of pomegranate red.

_'Oh gods! Not Sanosuke! I knew I should have locked that door!'_

When the man lifted his head, his snake like amber eyes stared straight at Sanosuke who became instantly shocked. _'Who is he?...He looks...kinda like me...'_

Orochimaru's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits, stupefied, speechless. _'Is that my son?'_

The child felt tears welling up in his eyes, hands shaking at his sides. All anger dissipated and was replaced with hurt.

"Mommy?...," He said demurely, averting his glassy orbs from the shocked man to his awe stricken mother. Tsunade couldn't speak. The flush at her cheeks deepened before hanging her head in shame. She momentarily found her voice.

"...Sanosuke. Why are you here?..." "But...I...-"

"Didn't I tell you to knock before coming in here?!"

Quivering his lips, her son tried finding some courage within himself. When his mother was pissed off, he usually left her alone. Not this time. Not with his nameless man ontop of her.

"Who is he?!," Sanosuke demanded tearily, stomping his foot.

The blonde haired mother remained silent. She herself trying to hold in her tears.

How did it come to this? Having to go five years without once seeing his father? Five years of Orochimaru having to sneak around just to have a five minute conversation with her. The two were lovers, as much as she was reluctant to say it.

Tsunade was in love with him. Orochimaru loved her just as much. The two would never be accepted as a couple in the village, not a chance. And with the constant issue of Sanosuke having to grow up without knowing his father, it only gave the two parents more stress to endure. And there was only one way to rid of that stress between them.

Sex.

And how lucky were they that after months of not seeing eachother did their son have to ruin their hot and heavy reunion?

"Who is he?!!-" "Sanosuke, leave!," Tsunade screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at her son.

A gush of tears suddenly sprang from his wife amberine orbs, running down his face as the boy felt even more hurt. Before he could stop himself, her son said the one thing he swore he'd never say to her.

"I hate you, mommy!!!"

Gasping, the Hokage stared at her son with emotion filled eyes. _'Sanosuke...'_

The black haired boy gripped his hands, gave his mother and the mysterious man one last glance before turning on his heels and running out of the room, his choked sobs echoing throughout the hallways.

"Sanosuke!-" "Don't. Let him be," The blonde warned the sannin roughly, burying her head into her arms. Orochimaru frowned visibly.

She was upset, he could already tell and it pained him to see her go through it all. To have her endure it so without him beside her when she needed him.

"Tsunade..."

Abruptly, she lifted her head, realization kicking in when she noticed that the door to her office was wide open. "The door. Close it, please." He listened, obeyed, unraveling his arms from around her to close the door.

As he locked it securely, the blonde hastily fixed her bra beneath her shirt before becoming busy with searching for her jacket.

"That...that was Sanosuke?," Orochimaru said more to himself than to her, his eyes full of amazement.

The blonde kunoichi refrained the act of rolling her eyes, fitting her arms into the sleeves of her green jacket.

"Unless I gave birth to two boys named Sanosuke, then yes moron. That's your son..."

He wasn't in the least bit wavered at her fast mouth. He's dealt with it long enough. She could be serious when she wanted to, the cute, snappy remarks only adding to the stress of their conversation.

"Tsunade...it may not seem to be relevant to you in the slightest, but seeing my son in months." "More like a year. Besides, it's not like it's the first time you've seen him. Why's now so different?"

He didn't answer her, only stared. After fixing her jacket, Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh and lifted her eyes to the disappointed sannin. With weariness in her amberine irises, she tried her best to take his mind off the seemingly important topic of their son.

"I have to go find him. It's his birthday party, after all. I can only guess that the guests are ready for the cake..."

Orochimaru continued to stare at her with those disappointed honey eyes. A scowl was quick to form on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her heels walked up to him, his height and hers nearly equal. Tsunade slowly softened her face torwards him, eyes shining with their forbidden love.

"Wait for me...?" The sadistic sannin was surprisingly pliant when it came to her affections and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just don't take too long. My patience can only last for but so long, Tsunade," He whispered gently, leaning his forehead against hers.

Their eyes were so close, she could have stared straight into his thoughts if she wanted to. Two pairs of amberine eyes began to close as their faces drew even closer, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"Sure...," She muttered when their kiss ended.

Moments of passion filled staring passed before he whispered his love for her. "I love you."

Tsunade smiled. "I love you too..."

As they met in another kiss, a knock sounded on her door which made her jump in his arms from surprisement.

"Godaime-sama! Sanosuke's refusing to come out of his room! We're ready to cut the cake and everything!"

It was Naruto, no doubt, with that annoying yet worried voice of his. Orochimaru definitely didn't want her to go now. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her body firmly against his, a non verbal threat to never let her go. The Hokage wanted very much to get back into what they were doing before, but found that she couldn't. Guilt wouldn't let her. She had to retrieve her son and participate in his birthday bash. This day meant the world to her little future Hokage dreamer.

"Orochimaru...no. I must go..."

Slowly, reluctantly, he loosened his embrace on her body and ended their kiss. She frowned up at him, those puppy eyes adding to the guilt she was already experiencing.

"Later...okay? I promise."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he felt her kiss his cheek. "Meet me in my bedroom...I have a surprise for you."

Reopening his eyes, the snake sannin raised a curious eyebrow, watching a devilish smirk curve at her lips.

"What is it?"

"...You'll just have to wait and see," Tsunade teased, ignoring the complaining genin behind her doors.

It didn't take much to make him smirk, and unlike before when it used to sicken her, it actually turned her on in a weird sort of way.

"You vixen. Tempting me only makes my patience with you that much thinner," He whispered slitheringly.

She giggled seductively, accepting his embrace. "Well my seducing must be working because lately you've been rather impatient. I think i'll have to stop. You know I can't live without your foreplay..."

"Come on, grandma Tsunade!!! I want cake, dammit!!!"

"In a minute, you little brat!!!," The Hokage shouted, quick to reply back to the ignorant Naruto.

Coming back to Orochimaru, she was slightly surprised to see a disappointed frown on his face.

"What?"

Sighing, he dismissed it with a, "Nothing", letting her go.

"Tend to our son. I'll be waiting for you."

Tsunade slightly furrowed her brows, reaching her hands up to hold his face. She stared into his eyes softly, easing the visible frown on his lips.

"Okay."

After one final kiss, she let go of his face and watched him leave. Words couldn't describe how upset she was with him, yet at the same time so in love she didn't know whether she hated the man or the village who disapproved of him. She was way too old for having a man sneak into her bedroom every night.

_'I'm a grown ass woman. This just makes absolutely no sense. Forbidden love my ass...'_

To make a long story short, she was tired of hiding their relationship. But if she were to reveal it, then she'd definitely have her title taken away. And she couldn't have that taken away from her.

With a solemn sigh, she went torwards the door and opened it.

"Well it's about time! What was taking so long?! I thought I heard voices!"

"Not now, Naruto..."

Opening his eyes, the blonde haired boy could see that his Hokage really wasn't in any mood for lectures or anything of the sort. He watched her close the door behind her and started off torwards her son's room. Naruto let confusion take over his cerulean orbs.

_'What's the matter with her?...And why did I hear voices in her room? Unless I imagined it...'_

"Wait for me, Godaime!!!"

As the teenage genin caught up with her, Tsunade was trying to clear out her mind, with everything of Orochimaru. If she had even one thought of her sannin lover, she'd surely start going crazy. Just why was it so hard, though?

_'Dammit. Stupid thoughts. Damn that man. He'll be lucky if I even decide to let him have me today...'_


	3. It is decided

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters. Get it straight XD

A/N: Well, it's decided my dedicated readers- I have finally chosen out of the two fanfic ideas that you guys have reviewed about. Honestly, it was both an easy win, yet a not so easy win. Most of you liked the second one better than the first, but to tell you the truth, I really favored the first one. I had uber ideas and such for that one, but the second one was actually a little interesting and since you guys liked it the most, i've done a little experimenting with it and believe it or not, i'm in love with it. Yes, I have chosen the second fanfic for my new sequel for Regrets In My Heart. I've decided to call my new fanfic, "I Hate to Love You" and i've actually finished a few chapters. But just to tease you guys, you'll only be getting two, lulz. Just to see how you like it. Remember to review 'cause I just absolutley adore your comments, plus look out for another fanfic i'm in the midst of working on. It's a Sesshomaru and Rin creation and they're my absolute favorite anime couple. It's not finished yet, but keep your eyes open- you'll love it. So just hurry on and read the new fanfic, let me know what you think!

With love,

Crimson Sakura Princess


End file.
